Thinking of You
by SonicDoughnut
Summary: A month after her return Rapunzel and Eugene are slowly adjusting to life in the palace when shadows from Flynn's past threaten the peaceful life that Eugene is trying to live. What lengths will Eugene go to to keep Rapunzel safe?
1. Dreams

**AN** - I've never written or posted anything like this before. Let me know what you all think.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Tangled. Disney does.

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast. Eugene had cut the massive seventy foot length of hair from her head, erasing it's healing powers. It was like losing a limb. Rapunzel watched in horror as the magic faded from her <em>mother <em>and the youth that Gothel had maintained for centuries faded with it. Gothel, in her grief had stumbled and tripped and fell out the open window of the tower.

Rapunzel stared, breathing heavily and mouth agape, out the open window when an eerie silence crept through the tower.

She quickly spun to face where Gothel had tied Eugene to the staircase to find him laying completely still on his side.

Rapunzel rushed over to him and turned him where she could see his face. He was very pale. His vest had darkened a sickening deep shade of red where Gothel had stabbed him. Her heart sank at the sight.

"No, no, no, no, no." This couldn't be happening "Eugene?"

He coughed weakly.

Her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't dead. Not yet.

"Eugene, look at me. I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me Eugene! Everything is gonna be okay."

She wasn't sure if the words were meant to comfort him or herself.

Rapunzel gently grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on her head and hoped against all odds that it would work.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

A sob escaped her, choking on the words.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

"Rapunzel." Eugene said with as much force as he could muster, which was very little, to get her attention.

"What?" She stopped her healing incantation with tears in her eyes. Rapunzel took his hand in hers, gripping It tightly, never wanting to let go, looked into his eyes. Tried to, at least, but he could barely open them. His strength was waning quickly.

"You were my new dream." He said weakly. His voice was almost a whisper.

Rapunzel sobbed once again.

"And you were mine."

Rapunzel watched his face, taking in everything at this moment. His breathing was very shallow, it made almost no motion or sound.

And then it happened. His gaps between breaths getting larger and larger with each intake, until they stopped completely and his grip on her hand loosened. Eugene Fitzherbert was dead.

She was alone.

She fought back the emotions that were tearing away at her insides.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine _

Rapunzel had barely managed to finish her song before she let her emotions run free, no longer holding back the tears.

She cried. _Hard_.

And cried.

And cried.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so selfish and conned him into taking her to the lantern festival this wouldn't have happened. If she had just given him his satchel back the day that they met he would have been on his way. That's what hurt the most. That she was responsible and there was nothing she could do to make it right. Eugene had taken his own life when he cut her hair. She felt so helpless.

A cold wind blew through the open window of the tower, making her shiver.

She was utterly alone.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel awoke with a gasp, greedily sucking down gulps of the cool night air as her mind was quickly thrust back into reality. Her hand was clutched to her chest in a vain attempt to steady her heartbeat. She was drenched in sweat. She glanced over at her other pillow to see her chameleon companion still sleeping soundly. She hadn't woken him.<p>

With several deep breaths she managed to steady her heartbeat. Untangling herself from her sheets, she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She sighed heavily and brought her hands to her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. This wasn't the first time she had a nightmare about her last _visit_ to the tower she called home all those years, but it never got any easier.

Eugene always comforted her when she sought him out. The first time she had this dream was the worst. Empathy did not come easy to Eugene and he wasn't sure how best to ease the mind of the crying girl his arms beyond simple _I'm here for you_'s and _Everything is gonna be okay_'s but it seemed to help.

How close that nightmare was to being real was what shook her to her core. Were it not for some miracle that the last drop of the sun's magic had been passed through her tears, Eugene would have died for good on that day.

She shivered as a cool breeze blew through her open window, amplified by the moisture on her skin. Rapunzel quickly crossed her room, her simple nightgown billowing in the breeze and closed it.

She knew it was just a dream. That she should just lay back down and go back to sleep. But there was something nagging her at the back of her mind. She had to see Eugene. Just lay her eyes on him. To know that he is here in the palace with her.

Without bothering with slippers or a cloak, she crept from her room towards Eugene's, careful to avoid any guards that might be patrolling. They wouldn't be happy to catch her sneaking to his room in the middle of the night.

Carefully, she moved through the vast, daunting halls of the palace. It was so different from the tower. It was small and compact and everything she ever thought she needed was just a few steps away. Not like this place. It was so enormous. Where Rapunzel had only a single bookshelf in her room containing scant few books, the palace had an entire library, wall to wall with books. It blew her mind that something so large and spacious could be home. _Her_ home.

Reaching the door to Eugene's room, she stared nervously at the handle. She didn't know what she would do if she opened that door and found no one inside. Her pulse was rising as she touched the handle, carefully and as quietly as she could, opened the door and crept inside, silently closing it behind her.

She looked towards his bed and could see his sleeping form, facing away from her. Lying on his side like he had that night. She made her way to a chair by the window on the far side of the room and sat, just watching him sleep. She listened to the sound of his breathing and smiled whenever he snored. He was sound asleep.

How long had she sat there? She didn't know. Just being in his presence, even if he was sleeping, was soothing. He was here and he was okay and not going anywhere.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Eugene mumbled in his sleep.

"Extra large pancakes..." Eugene mumbled and rolled over in his sleep.

Rapunzel stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake him. She smiled. At least he wasn't bothered by what happened. Not that he advertised it.

She eyed the empty spot next to him in his bed. They hadn't slept together since her return to the palace. Her parents told her that it was improper for a young lady and Eugene agreed but didn't explain. She didn't understand. How was it improper for her to sleep in the same bed as him? They had slept in the woods just fine and no one complained. Surely one more night wouldn't hurt.

As carefully and quietly as she could, she approached his bed lifted the sheets, taking the place next to him. If he had woken, he hadn't made it known. She inched closer to him until she was up against his back. Her heart began to race at the contact. She nuzzled her face in the back of his neck, breathing in his scent. She felt his warm, rough skin as she reached an arm over his side and placed her hand on his bare chest. She sighed a sigh of contentment as she felt his heart beating.

He was here, he was alive, and he wasn't going anywhere. Rapunzel quickly drifted off into sleep.

There were no more bad dreams that night.


	2. Lost Time

**AN** - Thanks for the responses guys! I wasn't sure how well people were going to like it and the reviews made my day. Without further stalling, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel awoke for the second time that night when Eugene shifted again in his sleep, pulling on her arm. She wrested her arm free from his grasp and into a more comfortable position. With a quick glance towards the window she could see the sun peeking over mountaintops in the distance. Someone would come looking for her soon.<p>

Sighing, she turned to lay on her back and look at the ceiling. She just wished that she could spend time more time with Eugene. Since her return little more than a month ago she had quickly been thrust into Princess life and began taking lessons that she would have been taught as a child. How to behave in front of nobles. How to tell the difference between a Duke and a Baron and how to properly address them. History, astronomy, mathematics, and more awaited her every week.

There was time in her schedule set aside for her to spend with her parents. Getting to know them and giving them time to spend with their daughter that they had missed for eighteen years. Rapunzel was happy to spend time with them, parents who truly loved her but she wished that she could spend time with Eugene. She loved her parents with all her heart but she still didn't feel quite right around them yet. They were so noble and regal and she was so _not_.

It felt almost selfish. To have people who wanted nothing more than to see her and be with her for all those years and her wanting to spend more time with the man she loved. She couldn't easily choose between pleasing others and pleasing herself.

No matter how much she wished it, she couldn't stop the sun from rising. Servants would come looking for her, ready to prepare her for the day and once again she would be whisked away for much of the day with little time for anything else.

She absently wondered if Eugene thought of her as often as she thought of him. Today, she was determined to make it so. Lessons might keep her busy today but she was going to do something that Eugene would keep on his mind all day.

Breakfast!

Rapunzel had a passion for cooking and was actually quite good at it. She had made most of her meals herself growing up. Mostly simple recipes but they pleased her. The head chef of the palace kitchen, a short, round, mustached man whom she'd learned was named Logan, was very enthusiastic about her talents and her ability to make even a simple dish an absolute delight. Others were less than excited at the thought that the Princess might be cooking her own meals when there was an entire staff on hand ready to make whatever she could possibly want.

Logan wasn't hearing any of it and freely opened his kitchen to her whenever she liked, having finally found another with the simple passion of making something _good _to eat. Not that she ever got much of a chance outside of her first couple of days home but the offer was still there.

Silently, she removed herself from Eugene's bed sheets and straightened her nightgown. She left the room as quietly as she entered and if not for the lingering warmth in Eugene's bed, no one would know that she had been there.

She moved at a brisk pace through the halls towards the kitchen. Logan and the other chefs should be there by this time of the morning. Rounding a corner a little too quickly, she bumped into the plate armored chest of a guard.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly.

The poor guard quickly realized who she was and stood straight at attention. "Forgive me, Princess. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"It's fine." Rapunzel really didn't want the guard to worry about what had happened. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway. I was in a hurry."

The guard responded with a low bow. "If I may, Your Highness, where are you off to in such a hurry so early in the morning without an escort?"

Rapunzel knew what that meant. He suspected she might have been off to see Eugene. Eugene was always getting blamed for things that she did. Even the King and Queen, who were so grateful to the man who brought their little girl home, were wary of him, fully aware of his past as Flynn Rider.

"I was heading for the kitchen." She wanted to turn the guard's thoughts from Eugene. "I wanted to make something for breakfast."

"Allow me to escort you, Your Highness." He said, still bowing.

She didn't really want to go with him. Everyone treated her like a delicate flower and insisted on doing everything for her since her return. It was one of the many things she loved about Eugene. He let her do whatever she wanted. Not like the guards or her handmaidens who scarcely let her walk around alone. It was stifling.

"Of course." She nodded her head, not wanting to argue.

The guard quickly straightened out and took his place beside her as they walked in silence.

It was an awkward couple of minutes. Rapunzel hadn't expected walking with anyone. Especially not someone so... stiff. She wished Pascal was with her.

The pair arrived at the door to the kitchen. The sounds of people shuffling about could be heard through the slightly ajar door. Her companion eased the door open enough to stick his head through and called out to the head chef.

"You've got a visitor, Logan." The guard said, fully opening the door, revealing the Princess to all of the cooks.

Logan gave a big, genuine smile. "Ah, Your Majesty! What a pleasure it is to have you honor my humble kitchen with your presence!" He gave a deep bow.

Rapunzel blushed. She still wasn't quite used to people treating her with such reverence.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Logan asked.

"Breakfast." Rapunzel answered quickly. "I want to make something for Eugene."

The other cooks balked at the answer. Not only was the Princess in their kitchen wanting to cook on her own but now she was cooking for the former wanted criminal.

"Did you have something in mind already or shall I make up something special?" Logan was ever eager to help.

"I already have something in mind to make for him." Rapunzel informed him.

The chef raised an eyebrow.

"Pancakes."

What better way to wake Eugene than to have the object of his dreams waiting for him, carefully prepared and covered with syrup and possibly cream. Rapunzel was sure he'd love it.

"A fine choice, Princess." He bowed once again before turning to the other cooks. "See to it that she gets everything that she needs."

They all nodded in response and began shuffling about the kitchen. Within moments Rapunzel had been handed a bowl containing the batter and a frying pan to cook it. She eyed the frying pan for a brief moment but the motion was not lost on the staff.

"Something wrong, Highness?" One of the cooks approached her.

"It's just..." She rolled the thought around in her head. "Do you have one a little larger? I want to make this bigger."

And with that the pan was quickly whisked away out of her hand and it was not long before a larger pan was in its place.

"Thanks."

She quickly got to work getting the fire started and poured the batter into the pan, having done this countless times before. The entire kitchen staff had their eyes on her in case she needed something but mostly because they were curious. Many of them hadn't seen her cook in person.

Rapunzel didn't seem to notice them. She was lost in her own little world humming a familiar tune to herself. Keeping an eye on the batter in the pan she could see it starting to bubble. It was almost time to flip. Continuing to hum to herself she nonchalantly flipped the pancake in the air and caught it perfectly in the center of the pan. Some of the staff applauded, breaking her concentration. Her face turned a light pink at the attention. They were legitimately impressed. Who knew the princess was so dexterous?

The first had finished and she carefully removed it from the pan, placing it on a large plate. She immediately began work on the second and flipped it in the same manner as the first when it was time, getting a similar reaction.

Finishing the second she placed it on top of the first and gave the small stack a once over. She usually just put syrup on them but these were special. They needed something a little different. Logan could see her frowning as she looked at the plate she had put together.

"Something you need?"

Rapunzel continued frowning, thinking about what she might use. Hmm.

"Fresh fruit?" She asked.

"A cart of fresh fruit is delivered to the castle daily. Today's shipment arrived not long ago. Any specific kind?"

"What kinds do you have?" Rapunzel asked, almost fearing the answer. She hadn't made any dishes using fruit since she arrived but anything done at the palace was done lavishly. Everything she needed was available and in fairly large amounts.

Logan grinned and marched off to the cellar door, reappearing moments later with a large tray filled to the brim with bright, colorful fruits. Apples, oranges, bananas, lemons, at least a dozen kinds of berries along with countless other types were presented to her. There was so much choice. She tentatively reached out and took a grape from the tray, popping it into her mouth. With a crunch she was greeted by the juicy flavor washing over her mouth. These were _really_ fresh. Near perfection.

Logan patiently awaited her decision as she tried at least a dozen kinds of fruit. Mostly the berries. One by one she'd popped raspberries, blackberries, blueberries and strawberries into her mouth.

"It's all so good!" She exclaimed, taking a bite of another strawberry. "I think I'll go with these."

She quickly grabbed all the strawberries she could see from the tray and placed them in a circle pattern on the edge of the plate going all the way around. Pleased with her arrangement, she reached for the small pitcher that contained the maple syrup. She lightly drizzled the final part of this creation over the pancakes. When she finished she stepped back and took a look at the plate she had put together.

With a small '_ta-da_' gesture, she took a step back to see how it looked and at the same time let the staff take a look at her creation. The artist in her came out in her cooking. Not only did the dishes themselves taste fantastic but they also looked exquisite. They were works of art in themselves.

"It looks absolutely marvelous." Logan commented, making Rapunzel blush once again. Not many people complimented her cooking before.

She gathered the plate and the proper utensils and thanked the kitchen staff for their help.

"Any time you want to make something, come back and we'll get it done." Logan said as he walked her to the door.

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks again, Logan."

Logan bowed again. "Always a pleasure to serve the royal family."

She smiled at him and waved goodbye to the other cooks. As she left the kitchen, the smell of the pancakes really hit her. In the kitchen it was muted due to the abundance of smells from everything else but out here as she strolled through the halls of the castle it was very prominent. The aroma was mouth watering. Her stomach made a noise, wanting her delicious meal for itself. She hadn't thought about it but she hoped Eugene would be hungry when he woke up. What if he wasn't? What if it wasn't good?

Lost in thought, she rounded another corner and nearly bumped into someone else. She would have had they not been paying attention and stopped. Rapunzel looked up to realize that she had been stopped by her mother, the Queen.

"Sorry." Rapunzel blushed and apologized quickly.

The Queen eyed Rapunzel up and down, noting that she was still only wearing her nightgown. Hardly proper attire to be out and about in the castle.

"Morning, sweetheart." The Queen spoke, brushing off the apology. "You are up early."

Rapunzel held out the plate for her mother to see. The Queen gave the plate a once over and was impressed how something so simple could look so artfully put together.

"It smells heavenly." The Queen commented.

"Thanks. They're for Eugene." Rapunzel said as she felt her cheeks flush.

Her mother smiled at her. Rapunzel could see something in her eyes that betrayed the smile. There was a profound sadness in her eyes. That her daughter had been an infant the last time she had seen her and was now a young woman just killed her on the inside. She never got to see her daughter grow up. She never got to marvel at her first steps or her first words. The Queen was eternally grateful to Eugene for discovering her and bringing her home and she cherished every day that Rapunzel was back but she would never get that time back.

"I am sure he will love them."

Rapunzel nodded, breaking their eye contact.

"I love you so much, darling." The Queen said, brushing a lock of Rapunzel's dark hair from her face.

"And I love you, too." Rapunzel beamed at her.

The Queen smiled again and gently pulled Rapunzel into a brief embrace. Rapunzel was slightly taken aback at the sudden display of emotion but happily returned the gesture. They separated shortly and looked into each others' green eyes.

"You had better get going." The Queen said, letting go of her daughter. "You have a busy day ahead of you and if you are to have breakfast with Mr. Fitzherbert you will want to do so while you still have spare time."

Rapunzel nodded and hurried down the hall, nearly reaching the end before she realized she hadn't said goodbye to her mother. She turned to see that her mother had been watching as she moved down the hall. Rapunzel waved to her mother and the Queen waved back.

She wasted no time heading back to Eugene's room, not wanting to lose any more time with him than she already had.

Rapunzel had more in common with her parents than she thought.


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer** - Still don't own anything. Although, I ordered the soundtrack from Amazon a couple days ago. So that's something.

* * *

><p>Eugene awoke with vague memories of Rapunzel coming into his room at night. Even of her climbing into bed with him. He rolled over to find his bed was empty. He sighed with disappointment. Perhaps it was just a dream. After all, the idea of dreaming about Rapunzel joining him in bed didn't seem that much of a stretch. Oh well. At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting her back to her room unseen.<p>

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. This whole situation was completely surreal. Within a month his entire world had done a complete about face. In the span of just a few days he had gone from Flynn Rider, thief extraordinaire and one of the most wanted criminals in Corona to Eugene Fitzherbert, savior of Princess Rapunzel.

He hadn't gone by his true name since he left the orphanage. He didn't even know how to be Eugene anymore. Having spent so much of his life as Flynn, it was hard to adjust to being... normal. As normal as this whole situation could be, at any rate. He used to live his life day-by-day, job-by-job. Flynn knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, how to use it, and how to get more. Eugene on the other hand, had what he wanted and wanted nothing else.

Eugene hated that Rapunzel was so busy all the time since their return. Being with her helped give him direction. Without her to make life interesting all he accomplished was a whole lot of nothing. His days were filled with aimless wandering through the palace, under the scrutinizing eye of the palace guard. Other days he spent in town, browsing the markets looking for nothing in particular. Being normal didn't sit well with Eugene. He had nothing to do. Not without her.

Ugh.

How did it come do this? If someone had told him a month ago that he would be utterly dependent on someone he would have likely laughed in their face and picked their pocket when they turned their back. And yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't imagine being separated from her now. Not that she would let him. She would give him that look with those big green eyes and that would be that, much to his dismay.

He sighed, pulling himself from his bed. When did he turn into such a sucker? _He_ was supposed to be the one doing the charming. Was Eugene really so inept? He pushed open his window and inhaled the morning breeze. Taking a seat in the windowsill, he looked out from his high up view, grinning to himself. As alien as this whole situation was to him he would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't what he wanted. Who would have guessed that morning when he stole the crown that he would one day be living in the palace and had the love of the Princess? Certainly not him.

Eugene was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the door to his room being opened. Who could be visiting him at this hour? It's not like he had anything he needed to be doing. He was hardly surprised to Rapunzel walk through the doorway. After all, she sometimes came by in the mornings just to say good morning before being hustled off. This time was different, though. She was hardly dressed for the day and she was also carrying a plate of something that looked really good.

"Oh, Eugene!" She was startled to see he was awake. And that he hadn't yet put a shirt on. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet."

Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Planning on watching me sleep?" He knew she liked to watch him sleep. She could study him in great detail without him complaining or getting fidgety.

She blushed and wondered briefly if he was aware that she had been there in the night. "No... I brought you something." Rapunzel sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the bed beside her, signaling him to sit. How could he not?

Rapunzel handed the plate to him with a beaming smile. Eugene looked down at the dish before him. The pancakes were big and covered in syrup and the strawberries were arranged just so around them. He smiled to himself. She must have gotten up early to put this together.

"What's the occasion?" Eugene was worried that he forgot something important today. Rapunzel hadn't brought him breakfast before.

"Well," She began "We haven't been able to spend that much time together since we came back. I wanted to do something special. To keep you thinking of me."

"Uh-huh." It was an adorable thought. He smiled at her. Eugene _hardly_ needed any more effort on her part in that regard. "Thanks, Blondie. Really, I mean it."

He looked back down at the plate. Breakfast in bed and a beautiful Princess dressed in only a thin nightgown. Flynn Rider could get used to this. Eugene shook his head lightly as if to shake off Flynn's grip.

He took the knife and fork and cut a small bite from the pancakes. It was good. _Really_ good. As he chewed he looked over to Rapunzel who was waiting eagerly for his opinion. She raised her arm, reaching for the golden hair that was no longer there. Feeling nothing, her hand returned to her lap and she relegated to biting her bottom lip. Old nervous habits die hard, it seems. The motion cut Eugene deep. He had been the one to cut her hair and it had been such a defining, hell, _the_ defining part of her for her entire life. Its existence dictated nearly everything she did or didn't do.

Eugene quickly realized he was making a face that was pushing Rapunzel's anxiety overboard. He swallowed and smiled at her.

"It's delicious."

The nervous expression on her face vanished and was rapidly replaced by one of untamed excitement.

"Really? You like it?"

Mumbling assurances with a mouthful of another bite, he cut another small bite and pointed the fork in her direction.

"Try some."

She reached for the fork in his hand and was surprised when he pulled away.

"Uh-uh. Say 'ahh'." He said, teasing her.

She giggled and did as he requested.

He gently fed her the bite and was greeted by an 'mmm'.

Taking another bite, he noticed that she had a small drop of syrup on her chin.

"You got a little, uh..." He said through a full mouth, pointing to the spot on his chin.

Rapunzel reached and felt nothing.

"Other side."

She quickly found the spot and wiped it with her finger, taking the digit into her mouth and sucking the syrup from it.

She had _no_ idea the things she did to Eugene.

Forcing the thoughts from his head, Eugene concentrated on his meal. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he actually started eating and before he knew it he had eaten well over half the plate.

Rapunzel was happy that he was enjoying his breakfast. It was not often that anyone ate something she cooked with such gusto. His appetite fascinated her. Both he and her father, the King, easily ate a great deal more than herself or the Queen. It was just another thing about him that fed her boundless curiosity.

She watched intently as he ate. Watching the way the muscles in his jaw worked and the way his throat moved every time he swallowed. It was only when the movement stopped that she realized he had stopped eating.

"Wow, Blondie. That was great." Eugene said as he placed the plate on the nightstand.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You know," He said. "I haven't had someone bring me breakfast in bed before."

"And I've never made it before."

Eugene smiled at her. There was something about the way he looked at her. There was something truly genuine in his eyes. It made her heart beat faster. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she was most certainly blushing. Her heart was beating faster and faster as he inched closer and closer.

Then it happened. Their lips met. A soft gasp escaped her as he parted her lips with his. Rapunzel had kissed Eugene before but not like this. There was something about it that felt right, that she _needed_. Eugene thanked his lucky stars that for what Rapunzel lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm and quick learning. She quickly mimicked his movements, deepening the kiss.

Rapunzel gasped as Eugene wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her towards him. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Eugene fought hard against his instincts, against Flynn, to push her back onto the bed and do exactly what he wanted. Flynn knew what he wanted but Eugene didn't want to do anything that Rapunzel didn't.

She looked back at him, out of breath.

"Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly.

Eugene chuckled nervously to himself. He didn't need much more of an invitation than that.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her onto the large bed. Rapunzel giggled and blushed as Eugene crawled over her, placing a knee on either side of her. He lowered himself on top of her, their lips meeting again. Even though he supported himself with his arm, she could still feel some of his weight on her. She loved this close contact with Eugene. It wasn't anything like when they hugged.

"_Eugene_." She gasped out his name as he trailed kisses down her neck. That single word spurred him on. He could feel a sense of pride swelling in his chest knowing that she had never said anything that way to anyone else. Eugene continued to trail the kisses ever downward, stopping briefly on her collarbone, moving lower and lower and...

"Eep!"

In an instant his pride was shattered. He jumped back as if Rapunzel had suddenly burst into flames.

"Rapunzel, I'm... I'm sorry." He stammered. "I was moving too fast, I..." He realized she wasn't even looking back at him.

Damn. Way to go Eugene.

He was silently condemning himself when Rapunzel spoke to him.

"It's not you, Eugene."

"Then what is it?"

"I was just a little startled. I wasn't expecting company."

Company? No.

_No._

Eugene whipped his head around to find the Queen standing in his doorway, the shock fading from her face. She was avoiding eye contact with him. He quickly realized the compromising position he was in. On top of the Princess in just his sleeping pants and her in her nightgown. He removed himself from her and the bed and nearly tumbled to the floor in his haste.

"Good morning, Mother!" Rapunzel said excitedly as she sat up on the bed, scooting to dangle her legs over the side. She still had little idea of private _activities_ and wasn't at all embarrassed at having been caught.

The Queen quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Good morning again, dear." The Queen said, looking at Eugene. "I trust Mr. Fitzherbert enjoyed his, ah, breakfast."

Eugene could feel a blush rising in his cheeks.

"He loved it! Look, he nearly ate the whole thing!" Rapunzel gestured to the nearly empty plate.

"Yeah." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The Queen turned her attention back to Rapunzel. "Come, Rapunzel. You have a full schedule today. You do not want to keep your tutors waiting."

Rapunzel whined. "Can't I stay just a little longer? I'm not ready to go yet."

"No. You know how they get when you are tardy."

"Fine." Rapunzel sighed and got off the bed, walking across the room to her mother.

"Bye, Eugene!" Rapunzel waved at him. "Maybe next time we can pick up where we left off!"

Eugene was mortified. He stammered in an attempt to respond but to no avail.

The Queen herded Rapunzel out of the room and turned to close the door. She gave Eugene a look that made him uneasy. With that, they were gone. He could hear the faint sound of Rapunzel's voice through the door as she began to recount her morning with him.

He silently prayed that one of her parents would give her 'The Talk' soon. If she didn't learn what was appropriate to share and not share, her candid nature would surely cause some sort of political something or other. The last thing Eugene needed was to be scrutinized by even more nobility.

Eugene carefully opened the door and peeked his head out. He could hear Rapunzel down the hall still talking to her mother and realized that she was going into exquisite detail about the morning.

Oh, there was no way in _hell_ he'd heard the last about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Whew! Is it a little warm in here or is it just me? I was a little nervous writing this chapter. Like I said at the beginning of the story, I'm pretty new to this and I hope I delivered this romantic scene well. I love these characters and wish to do them justice. I think I did pretty good but let me know. Reviews are love! Until next time.


	4. Day Off

**AN** - Yes, I updated the summary with this chapter. This story is going places and I believe it now more accurately reflects the contents. This chapter of Thinking of You is also the longest so far. Clocking in at just over three thousand words it felt like a monster. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoy chapter 4!

**Disclaimer** - Still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Eugene couldn't stand it. It had been a week since that morning that Rapunzel brought him breakfast. He knew it was going to come back to him but he didn't know when. The waiting was killing him. He shared breakfast with the royal family the next day and he was waiting for the King to call in guards to take him away but it never happened. It was an incredibly awkward morning to say the least.<p>

He hated not knowing what was going on. Rapunzel had become as scarce as ever during the day, cementing his paranoia that they were avoiding him. Eugene spent much of the past couple days pacing in his room, awaiting judgment. He couldn't stand it. He had to get out of there.

Leaving his room for the first time that day he walked nowhere in particular. Going for a walk was at least healthier than pacing. Eugene found his way to the library and absently browsed the books. Anything to take his mind off of the inevitable.

A book caught his eye. A series of books to be precise. The library contained what appeared to be an extensive _Tales of Flynnigan Rider_ collection. Funny. He wondered if they were recent additions to the palace. He noticed that some of them were out of order and a couple were missing.

He reached for one at random, having much better memory of most of them than he would ever admit. He grabbed one simply titled _Flynnigan Rider. _Huh. That wasn't a title that he remembered very well. Eugene opened the book to a random page and read only a single line.

"_Oh, Flynn!" The Princess gasped as he pushed her up against the wall, her leg finding it's way around his waist. _

Eugene slammed the book shut, making a noise that echoed in the library. He definitely remembered this one. Having a hunch who was reading these books, he placed this one in the waistband of his pants. This was one Rapunzel didn't need to read yet.

"Rider." A voice spoke behind him. Eugene nearly had a heart attack. He spun to find himself face to face with a guard. They hadn't let go of calling him by his old name very easily.

"Need something?" Eugene never really beat around the bush with these guys anymore. Anything to get them to go away.

"His Majesty requests an audience." Eugene's heart sank. So this is it. "Follow me."

Eugene hung his head and followed dutifully.

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel! Pay attention!" Rapunzel's instructor tapped his ruler on the corner of her desk, breaking her train of thought.<p>

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Walter. It won't happen again." He made a noise that said '_Yeah, right. I haven't heard that one before._' Rapunzel didn't blame him. This wasn't the first time she had been deep in thought and not focusing on the lesson. Ever since that morning she made breakfast for Eugene she hadn't been able to focus properly. Every time he entered her thoughts she felt a strange tightening in her stomach. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Especially when just thinking about them.

Her mind wandered again to Eugene. Ever since that morning he had been behaving oddly. He barely came out of his room. Everything about that morning had been burned into her mind and was at the forefront of her thoughts. The way his weight felt on top of her, his calloused hands on her shoulders, his lips on hers. She could feel herself blushing and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Rapunzel, really. How I can I teach you if you don't pay attention?" Walter said, rubbing his temples.

She quickly apologized again and halfheartedly focused on the lesson. Normally she excelled in her lessons, easily grasping the material and had a great deal of fun doing so but these new feelings and sensations were overwhelming. Rapunzel had told her mother about that morning and the way it made her feel. She had no idea how to act or even respond to these feelings. They were unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her mother had been tight lipped on the subject though. She-

"Pardon the interruption." A guard's voice halted her roaming thoughts. "I need to borrow the Princess. His Majesty is asking for her."

"Of course." Walter bowed as Rapunzel rose from her seat. "Your Highness."

Rapunzel smiled. "See you later, Walter!" She said happily as she fell in line behind the guard.

"So..." Rapunzel spoke to the guard. "What does my father want?"

"I do not know, Princess. Just that he is requesting your presence." The guard said.

Rapunzel frowned. Her father never called her out of her lessons before. She spent the rest of the walk in silence with her thoughts as she tried to determine what he could want.

* * *

><p>Eugene's heart threatened to burst from his chest as he was brought before the King in his throne room. He knew the King was a kind man but he was still an imposing figure. Especially given the past week.<p>

"I have brought Rider, Your Majesty." The guard bowed.

"That will be all." The King's deep voice sounded throughout the room.

The guard rose and quickly removed himself from the room, leaving Eugene alone with the King.

"Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene breathed a small sigh of relief. The King was still using his real name. "You may not be aware but Rapunzel's studies have been slowing over the past week. She is unfocused and says that she is _'lost in thought.'_"

Eugene nodded. He had no idea that Rapunzel's attention had been slipping.

"I know that my daughter is quite taken with you and the recent drop in her attentiveness comes in the wake of certain..." The King paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "activities you have done with her."

Oh _God_. Eugene couldn't believe it. The King _knew_! Of course he would. Why wouldn't he? Why wouldn't the Queen have told him? Who was he trying to fool? On top of that he believed that it was the cause of her slowing in her lessons. Great.

He grinned nervously at the King. "Is that so?"

"That is why I am ordering you to-"

Here it comes. Eugene braced for his punishment.

"take her out into town for the day."

Eugene chuckled nervously. "You're ordering me to take her out?"

That was certainly unexpected. To be ordered to take the Princess on a date. He nearly laughed at the absurdity.

"Yes." The King said with a straight face. "Some say that your presence will always be a distraction for her but I believe that she simply needs time to get away from it all for a while. Everyone needs a break once in a while."

He was happy to comply. This was a much better alternative to the nightmarish things he imagined would be his punishment.

"I have sent for Rapunzel. When she arrives you will leave immediately."

The King handed Eugene a small coin pouch.

"If she finds anything she likes, you are to buy it for her." The King said, putting emphasis on buy.

"Of course, sir."

Eugene bowed his head and left the throne room. He leaned on the heavy doors and released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, relieved to not be going to the dungeons or worse.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called out to him as she rapidly closed the distance between them.

He barely got out a "Hey, Blondie." before she had thrown her arms around him.

"Come on. We're going into town." Eugene said as they separated.

"That's sweet, Eugene but my father needs me for something and I have lessons to get back to when I'm done here."

"See, that's the thing." Eugene said, taking her hand in his and pulling her along. "We're playing hooky courtesy of your old man."

"Hooky?" Rapunzel was always learning new things with Eugene. Especially words.

"Think of it as getting a day off to do whatever we want to do. No worries."

"Sounds great!" Rapunzel said excitedly as Eugene led her from the palace into town.

* * *

><p>Eugene couldn't help but smile as he watched Rapunzel bounce around from stall to stall, admiring everything that was on sale. It seemed that every stall had something that caught her eye. One merchant had an extensive collection of jewelry for sale and cocked an eyebrow at Eugene as Rapunzel browsed the sparkling merchandise.<p>

"Eugene look!" Rapunzel called out to him. He had only taken his eyes off of her for a moment and she was already farther down the street, her face plastered against a window. Eugene hurried down the street to see what the fuss was about.

"What did you find?" Eugene asked as he approached her from behind.

"Look at the colors!"

Eugene peered through the window and spotted a number of paint jars of all kinds of colors alongside various other art supplies.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Eugene said as he led Rapunzel around to the front of the store.

Rapunzel was beside herself in this place. It had everything she could possibly think of. A vast array of colors, new brushes, palettes, blank sketchbooks, easels and dozens of other things were just waiting to be hers.

"Good afternoon." The shop owner spoke from behind the counter as he set something on a high shelf. "And welcome to-"

The long haired young man cut himself short with a slight gasp as he turned and realized who was standing in his store.

"Princess Rapunzel! Welcome! I am honored to have you in my humble shop! I do hope that you find what you are looking for. Don't hesitate to ask if you need something." He gushed.

"Don't worry, I won't Mister, uh..." Rapunzel said, coaxing his name out.

"Leonardo, at your service." Leonardo bowed deeply.

"Well Leonardo, I'll let you know if I need anything." Rapunzel said. She quickly turned her attention to the numerous jars of paint.

Leonardo made his way over to Eugene who was leaning against the wall, watching Rapunzel browse the store. She was idly thumbing the bristles of a new brush.

"I didn't know the Princess was an artist." Leonardo said.

"You'd be surprised. There's a lot about the Princess that people don't know."

"To be certain." Leonardo said. "I have heard many rumors surrounding her return. I will not pry but I am glad to see that her creativity was not stunted wherever she was."

"Stunted? If anything it was because of her situation." Eugene said. "It was one of her only outlets."

Leonardo simply nodded his head.

"Leonardo? Could you come here for a second?" Rapunzel called out from the other side of the store.

Within moments Rapunzel was talking animatedly to Leonardo about painting and sketching. Turns out that he was quite the artist too. They talked at length about things that Eugene had no idea about. The counter was quickly piled with jars of paint and new brushes as Rapunzel and Leonardo flittered about the store.

"Will that be all Princess?" Leonardo said as he looked over her items.

"Yes, Leonardo. Thank you." Rapunzel said.

Eugene approached the counter and pulled out his coin pouch. "I got it covered, Blondie."

"Princess you must bring your sketchbook by at some point. I'd love to see your work." Leonardo said as he packed up her purchase.

"Don't worry, Leonardo. I will when I get the chance."

Eugene grunted as he lifted the heavy paint filled crate.

"Have a nice day you two." Leonardo said to them as they walked out of the store.

"See you later!" Rapunzel turned and waved to him. Leonardo smiled and returned the gesture.

The pair made their way to the town center amid the hustle and bustle of the evening and sat on the edge of a fountain to rest. Eugene set down the crate with a thud and stretched his arms. Rapunzel gazed up at the sky that was starting to turn orange from the setting sun.

"They were so beautiful."

"What was?" Eugene raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't see anything.

"The lanterns." Rapunzel clarified. "It's been since the lantern festival that we were here like this."

Eugene decided to take her word for it. He was almost certain that they were here during the celebration of her return but the mood was entirely different and his memory of that time was more than a little foggy.

"Yeah. That night was certainly something." Eugene hesitated before the last word.

"It feels like it was so long ago."

"Well, a lot happened in just a couple days." Eugene said. "Your entire life was turned around."

"Me? What about you?" Rapunzel asked. "Doesn't it feel a little strange to you? You were literally a different person then. You even died." Her voice started to break at the memory.

"Hey now." Eugene said, putting a finger to her lips to silence her. "I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere. Don't you worry about that."

He hated that what was supposed to be such a special memory was tainted by that witch. Even in death she still had the last laugh.

"I'm glad you're still with me, Eugene."

"Believe me, so am I."

Rapunzel surprised him when she leaned in and kissed him. Eugene closed his eyes and savored it before pulling away abruptly.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel looked hurt at the rejection.

"No, no, not at all." Eugene tried to reassure her. "But we don't want to make a scene do we?" He gestured to the crowd of people, several of whom were looking in their direction.

"Come on, let's go back to the palace." Eugene stood and offered his hand to Rapunzel. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Over her shoulder he saw something that sent a chill down his spine. In an alley across the square he could have sworn he saw one of the infamous Stabbington brothers watching him. They were supposed to be in jail.

Rapunzel could see the strange look on his face and turned to see what he was looking at and saw nothing.

"What is it Eugene?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head for emphasis. "You go on ahead back to the palace. I'll meet you there."

Rapunzel eyed him warily. He was giving her a look that said '_please don't press this_'.

"Okay. I'll meet you back home I guess." Rapunzel wasn't entirely convinced. She could tell that Eugene was behaving strangely. It wasn't the first time he'd shaken her off to go deal with something. She got chills at the memory. Rapunzel gave him one long last look before turning and heading back to the palace. Stopping briefly in the street she debated going back for him and dragging him along. She looked back at him to find him watching her. The sun was still out, he was in the center of town and there were guards nearby. Nothing would happen to him. Not like last time.

Eugene waited until she was out of sight before returning his attention to the dark alley to find that he had indeed seen someone. The large, imposing figure of one of the brothers faded into the dark. He picked up the crate of paint and steeled himself before heading towards the alley.

What could they want? How long had they been watching him? Questions raced through his mind as he got ever closer to the darkened path.

Eugene hesitated before entering the alley. He scolded himself mentally for it. Earlier he had been willing to face judgment at the hands of the King but now he was holding back.

Bracing himself, he entered the alley. One of the brothers was leaning against the wall. The other was nowhere to be seen. Not a good sign.

"Hey fellas. It's been a while." Eugene said casually. The light from behind Eugene faded as the other brother moved in behind him.

He turned to face the other brother and looked into his one good eye.

"Yeah. It has."

Eugene couldn't help but feel the foreboding sense of dread as it filled the darkened alley.


	5. Ultimatum

**AN** - Hello again folks! Just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story (or me) to their favorites/alerts and of course to all the readers. It means a lot to know that people like what I'm doing. Enjoy chapter 5 and please keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Tangled.

* * *

><p>Eugene felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. Two hard places to be precise. Surrounded on either side by one of the brothers he had nowhere to go. Past experience has taught him that it's not a good place to be.<p>

"What brings you two fine gentlemen out of your cells today?" Eugene said. The pair should have still been in jail. They were caught and sentenced to the gallows just like he was. The last time he saw them was before he escaped the dungeons with the men from the Snuggly Duckling.

"You of all people should know, Rider." The older of the pair said. "We're still on the job. So are you."

"'_The job_'? The crown?"

"What else would we be after?" Junior said, glaring as hard as he could with his one good eye.

"A new eye patch." Eugene said sarcastically. Eugene was baffled that they even approached him. He was also cursing himself for going to them after the last time. "How did you guys get out anyway?"

"You helped with that." Ron, the older brother said as he sat down on a crate. "That day you and your friends broke out you caused a huge racket. Made it pretty easy."

"It's remarkable how little attention the Royal Guard pay to who's under the uniforms." Junior said. "Once we had a couple of those, we walked out without a hitch."

Eugene was surprised to hear that they had been walking around posing as guards. Maximus should have been able to sniff them out. He figured they must have been avoiding the Captain's patrol routes to steer clear of him and the horse. Setting down Rapunzel's heavy crate, he stretched his arms again.

"What about you, Rider?" Ron asked. "You've been in the castle all this time. What are you up to in there?"

Eugene was more than a little reluctant to indulge them about his life.

"Remember when I said I wanted a castle? Well, I got one." Eugene smirked.

"That so?" Ron said as he stood and approached Eugene. Junior firmly placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "What about the girl?"

"I don't know what you mean." He wanted to leave Rapunzel out of this as much as possible.

Eugene grunted in pain and fell to his knees as Ron gave him a hard punch to his stomach.

"Cut the crap, Rider. We've seen you." Ron spat at him.

"Seen us?" Eugene groaned.

The grin that spread across Ron's face did nothing to calm Eugene's nerves.

"I bet that painting of the royal family is worth a pretty penny. You know the one. In the foyer."

Eugene's heart nearly stopped. Had they been in the palace? Did nobody know? Desperately he searched his memories of the guards he had seen in the palace and was hating himself for avoiding them so often. He had little to go on.

"What do you want?" Eugene said through gritted teeth.

"The crown. And you're gonna give it to us."

"You're out of your mind. I'm done with that life." Eugene said as he rose to his feet.

"You're not getting a choice. You'll bring us the prize one way or another."

* * *

><p>Rapunzel knew Eugene was behaving strangely. The mood had shifted so abruptly and he insisted that she return to the palace without him. It was all so similar to that day one month ago. It was making her more than a little nervous.<p>

She made her way back to the palace and silently returned to her room, kicked off her shoes and plopped down on her bed. Her chameleon friend made his way onto the bed from the nightstand and gave her a disapproving look.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was going out but I didn't know either."

Pascal didn't look convinced. He knew that Rapunzel had spent the day with Eugene and was not pleased.

"Don't give me that look. I see you every morning and every night." Pascal blew a raspberry in response.

"Tell you what. When Eugene gets back he'll have new paint with him. After dinner, we'll paint something and see if you can turn all the new colors!"

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Rapunzel called out to her guest. "Oh, hello Mother!" She said, sitting up as she saw the Queen enter. Pascal quickly took his place on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Good evening, dear." The Queen said. "How was your day with Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Rapunzel eagerly and excitedly told her mother about all the things she had seen in town. The beautiful jewelry, the colorful fruit and vegetable carts and of course, the paint shop.

"It was so exciting to talk to another painter! I told him I'd take my sketchbook by when I got a chance so he could see it."

"And you said Mr. Fitzherbert bought you something? Where is he?" The Queen asked.

In an instant the mood in the room shifted. Rapunzel was never one to hide her emotions and her nervousness was evident on her entire person. Her shoulders slumped and she looked to the floor.

"I don't know. He suddenly got this strange look on his face and asked me to come back ahead of him." Rapunzel said. "I think he saw something that made him nervous."

"Did you see anything?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Do not let it worry you, Rapunzel. I am sure he will be fine."

"I know. I just... worry about him. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"Do not dwell on such thoughts, dear. It is hard to escape them." The Queen had experience with despair over a lost loved one and hoped Rapunzel would never suffer the same fate.

"You had better get ready for supper. It is nearly time." The Queen said as she headed towards the door.

"Of course. I'll see you there."

The Queen smiled as she exited Rapunzel's room and closed the door. She turned to leave but was surprised to find herself nearly face to face with Eugene who was carrying a large crate.

"Oh! Mr. Fitzherbert. Good to see you."

"Hey there, uh, Your Highness." Eugene still wasn't quite used to addressing the King and Queen properly.

"Are those Rapunzel's things?" The Queen asked, pointing to the crate.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna drop them off real quick."

"I noticed you did not arrive with Rapunzel. Why was that?"

"This crate is heavier than it looks. Slowed me down." Though Eugene had a perfect poker face he couldn't hide his eyes from the Queen. The way the Queen was looking at him made him nervous. He wondered if she could see through his lie and prayed that she could not.

"Well, it is almost supper time. I imagine I will see you there. Good evening, Mr. Fitzherbert." The Queen said. She walked right past Eugene, leaving him standing outside of Rapunzel's door, relieved that the Queen had not caught on. The Queen knew way more than she ever let on. Eugene didn't like the thought of someone that could hide information better than him. He knocked on Rapunzel's door and without waiting for a response, he entered.

"Eugene!"

"Here's your stuff, Blondie." Eugene said while setting down the package.

"Thanks." Rapunzel said. "You had me a little worried there."

"Don't sweat it. It's nothing."

Rapunzel rose from her bed and quickly entered Eugene's personal space. "I'm glad you're back. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She leaned in and their lips met with just the faintest of touches before Eugene pulled away.

"Eugene?" He could hear the worry in her voice at his rejection. He was mentally slapping himself.

"Sorry. I'm... I'm just not feeling well." Eugene gently touched his stomach that was still a little sore from the punch he'd received. "Stomach problems."

"I think I'm gonna call it an early night. Hopefully some rest will help." Eugene said as he made his way back to the door. "Tell them not to save a spot for me at dinner."

"Okay." Rapunzel exchanged a worried look with Pascal. "Hope you feel better."

"Me too, Blondie." And with that he shut the door and left.

Rapunzel sighed as she unloaded her new paints and brushes. It was the first time since they had returned to the palace that Rapunzel truly missed her hair. All it would take was a simple song and Eugene would feel right as rain. She didn't like the feeling. All her life she had control of her health. She never had to take medicine for a cold and never had to bandage an injury but no more. She wanted to be able to take care of him if he was hurt or sick. Making a promise to herself, she swore to talk to the royal doctor some time in the future. Surely he could teach her something about taking care of someone without magic. She finished organizing her paints and took Pascal from his spot on her shoulder.

"You have to stay here." Pascal gave her a sad look and turned a shade of blue.

"You know how my parents are. They're not used to you being at the table." Pascal climbed from her hand to her bed and laid himself down on one of the pillows.

"Ill bring you back some fruit!" Rapunzel said as she walked out the door.

Rapunzel made her way through the palace to the dining hall where her parents were already seated, waiting for her.

"Is Eugene not going to join us then?" The King said from the other side of the room. "I thought he would be with you."

"No, father. He said he wasn't feeling well and he was going to rest." Rapunzel said, taking her seat.

The Queen shot Rapunzel a quick glance but did not say anything.

"Shall I send the doctor?"

"I think he just needs rest, father."

"Very well."

"So, how was your day?" The King asked.

Rapunzel was eager to retell the story for her father and her parents were more than happy to listen.

* * *

><p>Eugene hated being short with Rapunzel. He was kicking himself for rejecting her like that. He wanted to involve her as little as possible. As Eugene headed to his room he passed through the foyer and stopped to admire the painting of the royal family. It was the only one in the vast art collection held by the palace that featured Rapunzel. It was clearly the base piece for the mosaic in town.<p>

He turned to carefully study his surroundings. There were windows but none that gave a view outside from where he was standing. Moving to either side of the painting, he still couldn't find a window that he could see out of. If the Stabbingtons had seen the painting, they had been inside. A chill ran down his spine and he returned on the path to his room. His fears had been confirmed. They weren't bluffing.

He had hoped against all odds that they were bluffing to scare him into their scheme. Sure, they told the truth about their escape. Eugene had seen them behind bars but he was hoping to find that they were all talk and no substance. The truth of their words sank in and the reality of their threats reared its head. They had given him an ultimatum: the crown or the Princess, with him as the bait. He couldn't let them take her. He wouldn't.

Eugene entered his room and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. He rattled his brain over what he could do.

Taking the crown to them and getting them out of his life forever sounded fine on paper. In reality, he knew that he would be painted the prime suspect of the sudden disappearance of the crown. He'd stolen it before, after all. In an instant, everything he had built since he turned his life around would come crashing down. The King's judgment would come under fire and nearly everything Gothel had told Rapunzel about him would come true and the life he was living would once again be turned on it's head with the return of Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel told him what Gothel had said. _This is why he's here, don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see. That's how fast he'll leave you. _He didn't want anything that woman said about him to be true. She had lied to Rapunzel about so many things for so many years but if he did this, it would be hard to deny. And he certainly didn't want the negative attention of the King.

On the other hand if he did nothing he would live in paranoia that they would come for him at any time in any place if they had access to the palace. That was hardly an option either. Always looking over his shoulder, never quite sure if he was truly safe. He couldn't live life like that again. And if he ever were taken he would be used as bait to get to Rapunzel. They would find that she no longer has magic hair worth anything. Then what? The thoughts nearly made him sick.

Eugene briefly thought of telling the guards that two of their men were possibly criminals. Not that the Captain would ever believe him. The Captain had never quite gotten over the fact that Eugene was essentially off the hook for the crimes he had committed. Eugene couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He could already see the smug look on the Captain's face if he knew what Eugene was going through now. That wasn't going to happen.

Eugene laid there on his bed for a long time before his mind eased itself enough to let him sleep. He had sacrificed everything for her freedom before, he could take the heat for this if it meant the Stabbingtons were out of her life forever.


	6. The Crown

**AN** - Wow. It's been a while since I wrote one of these. First off, I want to apologize for the extreme delay with this chapter. Sorry about that! Real life caught up with me for a while there and left me with little free time at all, much less decent writing time. Combine that with the fact that this is an extra long chapter (passing over chapter 4 for longest chapter by a thousand words or so) and it makes for a _very_ slow update. c'est la vie! Can't live with it, can't live without it. As always, reviews are love! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - Still nothing.

* * *

><p>The palace was buzzing with activity the next morning. The King was bringing in some of his most trusted friends and allies from neighboring nations to be introduced to the Princess. Amidst the hustle to prepare the castle for it's guests there was one man who moved calmly about the palace. He had heard whispers that the palace was going to be receiving guests but he hadn't payed any mind as to who or when until there a great deal of shuffling about in the morning, waking him up.<p>

Though he had a calm exterior, Eugene was nearly trembling on the inside, his nerves on edge. Moreso than he was when he'd first stolen the crown. After all, he had more to lose if he was caught. If he could get it, get out of the palace, deliver it and get back into the palace without being seen the Stabbingtons would be gone with their prize and out of his and Rapunzel's life for good. Sure, things would be awkward and he would be painted as the prime suspect but if he wasn't seen or caught then there was no proof. They could search him and his chambers high and low and they would find nothing. It would just vanish. He could take the heat and the scrutiny.

As much as it hurt to betray Rapunzel's trust, she couldn't know. He didn't want this in any way to come back to her. He hated not telling her what was going on. Eugene didn't even want to imagine the can of worms that would open if he was caught and she knew what he was up to.

All of the time spent wandering the palace was starting to pay off. He'd learned guard patrol routes and times to be able to stay clear of them and that knowledge was going to come in handy very soon.

Normally kept under lock and key, the crown was going to come out of the vaults today for Rapunzel to wear to the event. Though he wasn't sure if stealing it from Rapunzel was easier than from the vault or harder. He figured the latter. It would be easier to take to be sure, but he had to find some way to take it without forcing it from her and without her knowing.

'_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Eugene?_'

Finding an empty hall he walked by himself in the quiet and rattled his brain about how he could do it. Plans hadn't exactly worked in his favor in the recent past so he wondered if he should forgo a plan and play it by ear. Maybe a mix. After all, he still had a couple ideas. He was in the midst of formulating his half plan when an arm burst out of a storage closet nearby. In a flash of purple he was yanked aside and the hall was empty once again.

He nearly let out a scream when a delicate hand clasped over his mouth.

"Please don't freak out!"

Eugene visibly relaxed when he realized who pulled him into the cramped room. And he couldn't help but notice the crown resting on her head. Flynn was already turning the gears in his head.

"You startled me, Blondie. For a second there I thought..." He let the thought the trail off and shook his head slightly. "Nevermind. What are you doing in here anyway? Don't you have a thing to get to? Hiding in a closet hardly seems like the place for a Princess to meet people."

"I know, I know! I just had to get away. After being shuffled around this morning getting ready and making myself presentable to our guests the pressure was just too much! What am I supposed to do? These are very important people!" Rapunzel explained.

"How am I supposed to impress them? I learned a lot from my lessons how to behave in front of nobles and other rulers but... I had to get out of there. It was so... stifling."

Eugene let out a chuckle. "And _this_ is less stifling in what way?" He said, looking around the overstuffed closet that left barely an inch between them. "Look, you don't have to impress them. They're here to meet the lost Princess. Just give them that. Be you."

"I don't know if 'me' is good enough. I'm not ready to be on the world stage. To lead."

"You don't have to be. Not yet." Eugene reassured her. "There's still a lot of years before your parents are done ruling. I have no doubt that when the day comes, you'll be ready. You're smart, tenacious, and stronger than many might give you credit for. You think you're not ready for them but I think they're not ready for you." Eugene could hardly believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Who knew that he was capable of a motivational speech? He amazed even himself sometimes.

Rapunzel was momentarily stunned by the response. She wasn't quite expecting that from Eugene. "Wow." The Princess couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Eugene."

There was a brief moment of a silence between the two.

"So... feeling better?" She asked him.

Eugene gave her a confused look. "Me? You're the one who was just on about how stressed you are."

"From last night? You said you weren't feeling well."

Oh! That. "Yeah. Feeling a lot better. Just needed to sleep on it."

"I'm glad." She smiled again.

"Yeah, me too." Eugene responded lamely. A an awkward silence followed.

Eugene cleared his throat. "Well then, I guess you'd better get going." Eugene said as he reached for the door. "Wouldn't want them to have come all this way for nothing, right?"

"Wait." Rapunzel reached and grabbed his wrist before he could open the door. "There's something else I want to ask you about."

"Yeah? What is it?" Eugene asked, turning and placing himself between Rapunzel and the door.

"Well..." Rapunzel began. Though Eugene wasn't sure in the darkened room, he could have sworn he saw a blush rising in her cheeks. "Ever since that morning we spent together I've been having the strangest feelings whenever I think about you."

Oh boy. This wasn't a conversation Eugene particularly wanted to have right now.

"I think about... what you did and I can't focus. My heart races. Sometimes at night I can't sleep because of it. Is this normal? I've never felt like this about anything."

Eugene's ego was soaring. Rapunzel had admitted to him that she lays in bed and thinks about him at night. If his head was any more inflated he would surely float away.. And the way Rapunzel was nervously biting her bottom lip. _Man_.

"Of course that's normal. Have you seen me?" Eugene said, grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help himself.

Rapunzel was rapidly understanding his '_not too bad with the ladies, either_' comment. He was delightfully frustrating.

"I'm being serious, Eugene. Is it... love still? Because I love Pascal and my parents and painting and you, too and it feels nothing like this. This... it feels like so much more."

Oh, she had _no_ idea.

"Yes, it is. It's just-" Eugene found himself at a loss for words. While his experience was _masterful_, of course, he wasn't sure if he was the right person to explain this. The emotional side that she was asking him about was a different beast entirely. He briefly wondered if she was even aware that there was more than one side to this conversation. She wasn't an idiot, he knew that. Yet before she met him, she thought men had fangs. Anything was possible at this point.

"Wouldn't it be better to have this conversation with the Queen? She is your mother, after all."

"That's exactly the problem. She's the Queen, too. It seems like it would be a little awkward. The Queen is too proper for... this. I wouldn't want to make her feel weird by talking about it." Rapunzel said.

Right. "Of course. We wouldn't want anyone to feel awkward, would we?"

Rapunzel looked hurt at his sarcasm. Eugene had the distinct feeling that if she knew just how much a face like that melted his heart, he would see it more often. He truly felt like she might get more out of this conversation with her mother but he didn't want it to seem like he was trying to ignore her.

"Tell you what." Eugene said. "You go to your party and tonight after everyone has gone to sleep, come to my room. I'll make us some tea and answer all of your questions. Nothing is off-limits."

"Tea?" Rapunzel giggled at his suggestion.

"Y-yeah. A very manly sort of tea." Eugene was quick to defend himself. "I guarantee it'll knock you off your feet."

"And you'll tell me everything I want to know?"

"Everything."

"Thanks!" Rapunzel threw her arms around him, pressing him up against the door. "Thanks, Eugene, for understanding."

Eugene looked down into her eyes. She was smiling at him. He smiled back. With the small distance between the two of them he was almost certain he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Or maybe he was feeling his own. There was something about the way she was looking at him that totally disarmed him. The longing and need in her eyes was something he had never seen from her before. He felt paralyzed. Not with fear but with something else. Anxiety? Anticipation? He couldn't move, speak, or look away, completely entranced by her stare.

And then she did it. Rapunzel made the first move and pressed her lips to his. She mimicked what Eugene had done to her last time they kissed. Eugene was fairly surprised that Rapunzel had turned the tables on him. That's never happened before. Literal tables, maybe, but this was totally different. He had never been on the receiving end of a passionate kiss like hers before. Eugene quickly returned the favor.

The still air in the small closet was quickly filled with the sounds of their kissing and their ever rising shortness of breath. Eugene was almost certain he'd read this somewhere before. A quick tryst with the Princess in a closet. Maybe it was in the book he'd taken from the library the other day. Perhaps Rapunzel managed to read it before he had found it and hid it away in his satchel.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rapunzel pressed her weight up against him, pushing him up against the door. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the hinges of the door creaking. There was no time to give protest or warning before the door swung open and the pair landed unceremoniously in a heap on the floor.

"Wow." Was all Eugene could say. He was pretty sure he'd never been knocked off his feet quite so literally by a kiss before. "That was certainly something."

Rapunzel giggled and sat up, resting on her knees and brushed her hair out of her face. Eugene quickly looked around realizing that they were now in the open hall. The last thing he really needed right now was to be seen tumbling out of the closet with the Princess all over him.

Satisfied that no one had seen them, he stood and dusted himself off. He offered a hand to Rapunzel and helped her up. She was straightening out her dress when Eugene realized something was missing. He turned and looked on the floor and spotted the crown resting on the floor a small distance away. It must have fallen from her head when they fell and rolled away.

He made his way over to it and gently picked it up off the floor. The sun glinted off the jewels that were placed in it. This was it. The ticket to his peace of mind and to his and Rapunzel's safety. Right in his hands.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel's soft voice nearly echoed in the empty hall.

Eugene tore his eyes from the crown and looked to Rapunzel. He approached her without saying a word and lightly placed the crown on her head. He couldn't help but smile at the Princess. Who could?

"Princess Rapunzel! There you are!" A voice called into the hall from behind Rapunzel. Eugene and the Princess turned their attention to the source to find the Captain of the Guard approaching them. He quickly closed the distance and bowed his head.

"Everyone is waiting, your Majesty."

Rapunzel nodded her head and turned back to Eugene. "I guess I'll see you later." She paused and mouthed the word '_tonight_' at Eugene, out of sight of the Captain. "Wouldn't want them to have come all this way for nothing, right?"

Eugene smiled. "Right. Off you go, then."

The Captain straightened his back and gave Eugene a hard stare. "I do hope that none of your bad habits are rubbing off on the Princess, Rider."

"Habits? Whatever do you mean?" Eugene had a smug grin on his face. "You saw it yourself. Nothing funny going on here. Unless conversing with the Princess is considered a 'bad habit' these days. If so, it sounds like you have quite the awful day ahead of you."

The Captain didn't see the humor. He turned with a huff back to Rapunzel. "This way, your Majesty."

Eugene watched as the Captain escorted Rapunzel down the hall and around the corner. Setting off for his quarters, he slid his hands into his pockets. If things worked out like he is intending, by morning the Stabbingtons will no longer be a concern and the crown will have mysteriously vanished. If not, he was in for one awkward conversation with the Princess while he answered every possible question she could think of to the best of his ability and likely with language that her parents would not approve of and the shadow of the Stabbington brothers would still be looming over his head.

'_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Eugene?_'

* * *

><p>He might have been able to mask his nervousness earlier but Eugene found it increasingly hard to hide as the evening drew closer to the moment of truth. It wasn't that he doubted his skills. After all, he'd stolen it once before. No, that certainly wasn't the source of his anxiety.<p>

He loathed this entire situation. That the mistakes he made in the past, in a different life, would come back to haunt him and endanger Rapunzel. That was something he wouldn't let happen, not as long as he could do something about it. He had sealed his fate once before to ensure her freedom and safety from Gothel and he found himself willing to risk his life again, should he be caught.

Eugene was glad that the tea he'd promised Rapunzel was easy to prepare as he was having a hard time focusing and sitting still. It was called Chamomile tea. Helps people sleep. He'd used it in the past to escape civil, yet potentially harmful, dealings. Stall long enough and have them drink enough and they were falling asleep in their chairs before you knew it. After all, he did promise that it would knock her off her feet. He hoped that it would give him the window he needed to take the crown and return.

He knew that Rapunzel would quickly put two and two together and know that he had something to do with its disappearance. He'd really backed himself into a corner with this one, rushing headlong into it. There was a saying he read once before – something along the lines of '_better to beg forgiveness than ask permission_'. He let out a groan of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He would feel better about this whole thing when it was behind him. Opening his window, he took a deep inhale of the crisp night air. The fresh air helped calm his nerves a little.

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he heard the faint creaking of the hinges on his door. Evidently the fresh air didn't help enough. Turing towards the door, he found Rapunzel quietly entering his room. He held in a small sigh of disappointment when he saw that Rapunzel was not wearing the crown. Of course. Why would it be so easy? Why would she have reason to wear it? Eugene was scolding himself mentally.

"Evening, Princess." Eugene gestured to the room around him. "Make yourself comfortable. Chair, bed, whatever." He turned from her and poured a cup of the tea. Rapunzel silently took her seat on the edge of his bed.

"So, Blondie." Eugene broke the silence that grew between them. "The Princess sneaking out into a mans room at night. How very scandalous."

Rapunzel let out a soft laugh. "Scandalous indeed."

Eugene approached her and handed her the small tea cup. As she took it from him, Eugene noticed her eyes linger on his hand.

"Something wrong?" His voice tore her eyes away from his hand. She quickly looked back and forth from his hand to his eyes.

"That scar. What's that one from?"

Rapunzel frequently asked him about any scars she saw on him They were something that she never had. If she ever got cut, she could just use her hair and it would be healed and leave behind no scar. The stories behind each one fascinated her as much as the mark itself. Constant reminders of past experiences.

Eugene looked at the hand in question and thought for a moment. He could see the small scar on the knuckles of his right hand. If this was where she wanted to take this conversation, he wasn't going to argue. He did promise to answer anything, after all.

"Bar fight." Eugene answered nonchalantly. "Went for the face of this one guy. Discovered the hard way that he had a metal tooth." Rapunzel cringed a little at the thought.

Rapunzel reached out and grabbed his hand, looking it over.

"What about this one?" She asked, pointing out a small one on the inside of his index finger.

"I believe that one is from a game I played in a bar. Five finger fillet."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. Eugene held out his hand, pretending to have it resting on a table. He waved around his other hand swinging an invisible item. "A knife." A grin spread across his face and he simulated the rapid stabbing motion between his spread fingers.

"Sometimes you miss. It's not fun when that happens."

"Why would you even play a game like that? That doesn't sound very fun at all."

"Yeah, well, I've done a lot of things that are stupid in hindsight."

"Do you have any that aren't from time spent at a bar?"

Eugene thought for a moment. He didn't exactly keep track of _all_ of his scars. The life he lived wasn't a pampered one and everyday cuts and dings weren't remembered very clearly.

"My back."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him again.

"There's probably some on my back. I used to do a lot of running from generally angry people. They would toss whatever they could at me. Rocks, knives, sometimes they even shot arrows. I got hit more than once but I can't see them."

"Can you show me?"

"Of course."

Rapunzel blushed slightly as Eugene removed his shirt. She could see the muscles in his back working as he pulled it over his head. She felt like she could just watch him stretch and move and watch his muscles work beneath his skin. He casually tossed it aside and sat down on the bed beside her, back facing her. She sat her now nearly empty cup on his nightstand and turned her whole attention to his back.

Eugene could feel her delicate fingers as they danced on his back. The feather light touches sent a shiver up his spine. She would run her fingers over a location and would ask Eugene if he remembered where a scar she found came from. He spent what felt like the next couple hours describing each experience he could remember with dramatic dialogue and exaggerated gestures. The conversation had slowly shifted from his scars to past tales of derring-do. It was like every story was an excerpt from one of her books and Eugene was the star of them all. Rapunzel had refilled her cup several times and, combined with the late hour and her busy day, was getting very sleepy.

"Why were you so reckless, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, sprawled out on his bed.

"I had nothing to lose but everything to gain back then." Eugene answered matter-of-factly. "Couldn't go anywhere but up."

"'Back then'?"

"Yeah. That's not the case anymore. There are things in my life now that I don't want to lose. I'll do what I need to do to make sure that I don't."

"Don't be silly, Eugene." Rapunzel said. "You're not going to lose me."

Eugene nodded his head. "I know."

Eugene sat in silence for several minutes, hearing only the sound of Rapunzel's breathing. It was slowly getting heavier and after a while he was certain she'd fallen asleep.

"Rapunzel?" He asked softly.

Getting no response, he was satisfied that she was indeed sleeping. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. This plan nearly worked out as well as he hoped but one key component was missing. Eugene sat in the relative silence of the room for a long while thinking about his ordeal. It hadn't worked out tonight. When, then, would he have another opportunity?

Resigning himself to his current defeat, he glanced over at the Princess sleeping on his bed. No matter what, he couldn't leave her here. He had to get her back to her room. Carefully taking her in his arms, he left his room and headed for hers.

Knowing those guard patrol routes was being put to some use tonight, at least. He deftly made his way through the halls and before he knew it, he was outside the large doors to the Princess' room. As quietly as he could, he pushed the door open with his shoulder and closed it behind himself with his foot.

He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Her face was so relaxed and so peaceful looking. Quite the contrast to her normally energetic self. Leaning in, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and whispered a soft "Good night, Blondie." He could have swore he saw the corners of her mouth turn in the faintest trace of a smile.

Walking to the door, he turned and gave one last look at the room. There paintings on many of the walls although they were nowhere near as extensive as the ones in the tower. His eyes lazily followed the paintings across the walls. She had already painted most of the events that happened in the days after they met.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. The faintest glitter of gold. Sitting on her vanity on a mannequin bust was the crown. He silently crossed the room to get a closer look. All he had to do was take it and the shadows that followed him would be gone for good. He turned back and looked at Rapunzel's sleeping form and back to the crown again. This was his chance. By morning, this weight would be off his shoulders.

Moving quickly, he unlocked her window so that he could silently return. As quickly as he could move without being seen, he returned to his own room. He quickly searched his room for the things he needed. From his closet he brought out a dark hooded cloak. He couldn't even risk being seen. Throwing his satchel over his shoulder, he left through his still open window.

He was but a black shadow with his cloak as he moved along the roof of the palace, returning to Rapunzel's room. As quietly as a thief of his reputation was able, he entered her room through her window. Wasting no time, he moved to the vanity and grabbed the crown and slid it into his satchel.

Prize in hand, he moved back to the window and gave one last look to Rapunzel. With a flash of black cloth, he was out the window and off into the night.


	7. Two Betrayals

**Disclaimer** - Nope. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Eugene couldn't believe it. He did it. He managed to steal the crown and get off the palace grounds and into the city without anyone being the wiser. The Stabbingtons had told him to meet them back in the alley where they met before. Finding his way to a nearby rooftop, he scouted out the square and looked to the alley on the far side. Not a soul in sight. Eugene nearly lost his footing when a strong breeze kicked up from behind him. Righting himself, he looked across the square again, his cloak billowing in the wind.<p>

He made his way down from the roof and crossed the square to the alley. Somehow it managed to be even creepier than last time. Stepping into the dark space, he peered out from under his hood. He could see nothing.

"I didn't think you'd show up, Rider." A voice said from behind him. "And so quickly, too. Nice job." That voice could only belong to one person.

Eugene spun and found himself face to face with one of the Stabbingtons. "So... do you have it?"

He slid his satchel off his shoulder and brought it out from beneath his cloak, holding it out by the strap.

"Here's your prize. Take it and go." Eugene said. "I want you to take it and leave the city, this kingdom. I don't care what you do after that but I _never_ want to see you or your brother again, you understand?"

Ron reached out to take the bag but Eugene pulled away.

"I also want those uniforms you stole." Eugene wanted to make sure that they could no longer hide in plain sight.

"Look at the big man making demands! You're in no position to bargain." Ron took a step forward, making Eugene step back.

"Am I not? You still want this, right?" Eugene dangled the satchel by one finger. "You just give me what I want and you're free to go."

"'Free to go'? You think you're in control here? You're forgetting one small detail."

Oops. Poor choice of words.

"Which is?" Eugene had an idea but he _really_ hoped he was wrong.

"There's only one of you." Ron grinned. Not a pleasant thing. It sent a chill down Eugene's spine.

On cue, there was a shuffling noise behind Eugene. He didn't even need to turn to know what was happening. Eugene ducked and narrowly dodged a hard right hook. He swung his leg back as hard as he could and felt his heel make contact with the shin of the other Stabbington followed by a cry of pain. Spinning to face his attacker, who was down on one knee, Eugene gave a hard uppercut, knocking Junior to his back.

The sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheathe had Eugene doing another about face.

"We gonna have to do this the hard way, Rider?" The elder Stabbington said as he pointed his sword at Eugene's face.

"If you insist!" Thinking fast, Eugene hurled the satchel at Ron and started towards him. Ron was startled by the improvised attack and didn't react quickly enough to catch it. The satchel bounced harmlessly off his chest and fell right into Eugene's hands as he did a running slide beneath the large man's legs.

Eugene's victory was short lived when he felt his cloak tighten around his neck, halting his slide and keeping him on his back. He looked back to find that while he confused the man long enough to slide underneath him, his cloak had trailed behind and was easily stepped on. Ron grabbed the cloth with both hands and gave a hard pull, yanking Eugene back into the alley and tearing the cloak from his body in one swift motion.

Ron's large hand easily wrapped around Eugene's neck and effortlessly hoisted him into the air and shoved him against the stone wall. Eugene opened his eyes to find the sword once again pointed in his face. So much for the hard way.

"You're not giving us the slip this time, Rider!" Ron pressed the tip of his sword against Eugene's throat for emphasis. "We're changing the deal and you're coming with us."

* * *

><p>"Flynn Rider is to be arrested and justice be served!"<p>

The words of Rapunzel's father echoed in the Princess' head. Her mind was reeling. She had woken to the news that Eugene was missing along with the crown. The King had called together his court early in the morning and Rapunzel had arrived just in time to hear her father's decision.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't fathom the thought that Eugene would steal the crown. He wouldn't do this to her. Her memory of last night didn't fail her. She remembered what he said about losing her. Yet, she couldn't deny that the crown was in her room last night when she left for Eugene's room and gone when she awoke the next morning.

"Father!" Rapunzel shouted as she entered the room and stormed up to the King. "What's going on?"

"A wanted criminal is to be arrested and punished accordingly." The King said, rising from his throne as members of the court began to file out of the room.

"A criminal? You can't seriously think Eugene would steal it! That's not who he is anymore!"

The King gave Rapunzel an incredulous look. "Is that right? Why then, has he disappeared in the night along with your crown? Can you tell me?"

Rapunzel looked defeated and her eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know."

"You don't know." The King echoed her words.

The Princess looked back to her father. "What about you?" She asked. "Did someone see him? How do you know it was him?" Rapunzel truly didn't want to believe that he did it.

The King looked over his daughter and watched as the last members of his court left the room and the large doors closed, leaving the pair alone. He gave a heavy sigh. "I do not."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "_You_ don't know?" She practically shouted at him. "How can you call for his arrest?"

"I cannot let any crime that infringes the security of this castle, our home, go unpunished." The King calmly answered. "He is our only lead and I cannot let this go."

"Oh no? What about before? You let him go then!" Rapunzel was livid at this point.

"That I did." The King kept his head cool even though his daughter was quite beside herself. "And many were none too happy with the pardon that I gave him. It was only that he returned you to your mother and me that he did not hang as soon as he arrived."

"So now you're going to hang him anyway!" Rapunzel snapped her father. It was not a question.

"I will be eternally grateful to him for bringing you back into our lives, make no mistake. He did what no one else could in eighteen years." The King was starting to lose his patience. "But one truly heroic deed does not absolve him of all crimes he may commit in the future and I will _not_ turn a blind eye to this betrayal! Flynn Rider is-"

"His name is _Eugene_!"

The King did not correct himself. "He is a wanted man and he will be brought to justice."

Rapunzel was a whirlpool of emotions. This was all happening so fast. Her head was spinning. Part of her wanted to scream and shout at her father, another wanted to slap Eugene as hard as she could, and another simply wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away from all this.

"I _know_ he wouldn't do this, father. He told me." Rapunzel said in a shaky voice, having collected herself for the moment. "He said that he was scared of losing me. That he would do whatever he had to do to keep me by his side."

The King closed his eyes with a sigh and thought in silence for a moment. "Then you will surely understand that now I will do what _I_ have to do." The words that her father spoke made her heart ache. "I am sorry. This is truly not I wanted to happen. For your sake. But you must understand my position, Rapunzel. I told my people that they no longer had to fear Flynn Rider. That he had changed as was not the same man. But he betrayed me, and made me look a fool for trusting him. I have no choice but to act."

Rapunzel felt defeated. Her father's mind was made up and he would not budge. Anger, frustration, confusion, sadness and a whole host of emotions overwhelmed the Princess and she stormed out of the room. With a hard shove, the large doors swung open and made a startling noise as they collided with the wall, making several people milling about in the halls jump.

"Rapunzel, wait!" The Queen's soft voice called out to her as she stormed down the hall. Rapunzel didn't stop and continued marching to her room. The Queen watched until Rapunzel turned a corner and was out of sight.

She turned and entered the throne room, finding her husband speaking heatedly with the Captain of the Guard. The Captain gave a crisp salute when the King was finished and marched out another door. With an audible sigh, the King took his place on the throne once again and hung his head lightly. Placing his right hand on his forehead, he rubbed his temples before shaking his head.

Leaving her husband in peace, she left his chambers and followed after Rapunzel to her room. Something about this wasn't adding up. The Queen was a very good judge of character and was able to tell with a high degree of accuracy if someone was being disingenuous. It was a skill that she prided herself on. She had seen Rapunzel and Eugene spend time together and, although Eugene wasn't exactly honest and open with anyone else, he was with her, and everything about the two was sincere and genuine. They loved each other, as plain as day. What she didn't understand was _why_? If he loved her as much as he seems to why would he do it?

The Queen reached the door to her daughter's room and knocked softly, calling out to her.

"Rapunzel?"

Getting no response, the Queen gingerly opened the door and entered the room, finding Rapunzel sitting on the edge of her bet, elbows resting on her knees, holding her face in her hands. Her chameleon friend, who was now a dark shade of blue, was resting against her leg, trying to console her.

"Rapunzel, sweetheart?" The Queen tried again.

Rapunzel brought her face from her hands and looked at her mother briefly before returning her eyes to the floor. The Queen crossed the room and took a seat on the bed next to her daughter.

"I can't believe it." Rapunzel's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "I don't want to." She raised her eyes from the floor and looked at her mother again. "What else could have happened? He's gone and so is the crown." Rapunzel shook her head. "To think that he might have been lying to me this entire time... about everything." Rapunzel said in a voice about to break. "I can't..." The thought trailed off and a tear slid down her cheek. She returned her face to her hands and sobbed quietly.

The Queen placed a hand on her daughter's back and patted her gently. "Rapunzel, dear, look at me." Rapunzel looked up at her mother once again, her eyes red from the tears. "Mr. Fitzherbert is not always as honest as he should be with others... but not with you." The Queen said, gently wiping away Rapunzel's tears with her thumb. "He loves you and I know he would not lie to you."

"If he wasn't lying to me, why would he do this?"

"Why indeed." The Queen said, rising from the bed.

Rapunzel looked at her mother, puzzled. "Do you think he did it?"

"I do not want to jump to conclusions." The Queen said. "And I do believe that he _did_ take it from here but I think that there might be something more at work here than Mr. Fitzherbert's own greed."

"Something like?" Rapunzel asked, hoping her mother was going somewhere with this.

"I had hoped you might know more. He talks to you more than anyone. Has he told you nothing?"

"No." Rapunzel said quietly. "Last time we talked he said..." Rapunzel lost herself in thought. Silence had filled the room when Rapunzel suddenly jumped up from the bed. "That's it!" She exclaimed.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Last night! He said to me last night he would do whatever he had to do to keep from losing me!"

"You think he meant this?" The Queen wasn't exactly following the logic. "Rapunzel, that makes no sense."

The pair were silent for a moment as the words sunk in.

"Unless..." The Queen said, breaking the silence. "Unless there was some kind of... blackmail involved." The Queen hesitated before using the word.

"Blackmail?" Rapunzel couldn't believe it. She knew the word but never imagined being susceptible to it, much less committing a crime because of it.

"Yes." The Queen said. "Someone threatened him with something that he wanted so badly to prevent that he stole the crown to stop it. Think about it. What would he risk his life to protect? A secret? A person?" The question didn't need an answer.

"_What? _That's ridiculous! Who could threaten him with that?"

"I know it sounds ludicrous but it _is_ a possibility." The Queen said. "Besides, that is the question, is it not? You find whoever may have done it and you find Mr. Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel's mind was racing. Blackmail? It didn't make sense. Eugene hardly left the palace, much less alone. When would someone have done it? Could they have been bold enough to confront him directly in the palace? A thousand questions were flying through her head when it hit her.

"That's got to be it." Rapunzel said. "That day that he took me to the markets, something happened before we came back. He _did_ see something and wanted me to leave him."

"I remember that." The Queen said as she recalled the evening in question. "He did not join us for dinner that night."

"Yeah, he said he wasn't feeling well." Rapunzel gave a small sigh. "Probably something to do with this."

"Curious."

Rapunzel frowned. "What?"

"I ran into Mr. Fitzherbert out in the hall that evening. He said nothing about being sick." The Queen said. "In fact, he said that he was only late because the box he had was so heavy. Why would he lie to me about that?"

The question hung in the air and repeated a dozen unanswered questions. _Why_? _Why_ had he done it? _Why_ did he lie? If he was truly being threatened, why did he tell no one? Eugene had all the answers and Rapunzel was determined to find him.

"Well, we're not going to get any answers here." Rapunzel said, holding out her hand and letting Pascal climb her arm. Rapunzel moved hurriedly around her room gathering her shoes and her frying pan. "I need to find him and get to the bottom of this." Rapunzel said, heading for the door.

"Rapunzel, wait!" The Queen called out to her daughter. Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, her hand resting on the door handle. "I said I did not want to jump to conclusions. There is no way to know if we are even on the right track. For all we know, he could really be guilty."

Rapunzel let go of the handle and turned to face her mother. "That's exactly why I have to go." She said. "I need to find out what really happened. Blackmail or not. I don't want to believe it. I can't. But if he really did it..." Rapunzel went silent and her eyes fell to the floor. She had made it through finding out that someone who she thought cared for her was lying to her about nearly everything once before but she didn't know if she could do it again.

Rapunzel brought her eyes from the floor and made eye contact with her mother. "If he really did it. I-" Rapunzel struggled to say it. "I want him to look me in the eyes and tell me that everything he told me was a lie!"

"Rapunzel..."

"I'm sorry, mother, I have to go."

Without waiting for a response, Rapunzel turned and left her room, leaving the Queen alone. Rapunzel was determined to get answers. She was certain Eugene had seen something that day and she was determined to find out what.

And she knew right where to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Whew! It has been an interesting time since the last update. I want to apologize again for the long wait for this chapter. I really do hate keeping people waiting. However, the next chapter should be up within a few days. I kind of went on and on with this chapter and in the end it was an incredibly long _six thousand_ plus word monster chapter. Eesh. So, I decided to split it into two much more manageable pieces. I was kinda nervous about this (and by the same token, the upcoming) chapter as they, as you have likely noticed, have a _lot_ of dialogue and I'm not sure if I have extended interactions with lots of yammering down to pat yet. Maybe I do. We're our own harshest critics, no? Let me know what you think by clicking that little button right there that says 'review' if you would please! I feed off of them like some kind of text-based parasite.

On a semi-related note, I am sure you all have heard about the Tangled short(s?) that Disney is going to put out sometime next year I think. Inside, I am jumping up and down and squealing like a fangirl. Do want.

But I digress.

Until next time!


	8. Investigation

**Disclaimer** - I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Eugene's head was pounding. There was a terrible throbbing on the back of his head. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes, squinting in an effort to focus them in the dim glow of a lantern on a nearby table. His brain immediately kicked into action and set his nerves on fire when he felt a rope around his neck. Struggling to move, he quickly found his arms and legs bound to a chair. Try as he might, he could not loosen his bonds and any attempt to lean forward was stopped by the rope that was secured around his neck, lashing him to the chair. The last thing he remembered was his failure to give the brothers the slip.<p>

"Well, well, well." A voice spoke from the darkened room. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Junior stepped out of the dark and into the faint light of the lantern sitting on a nearby table. "'Bout time."

"Where did you bring me?" Eugene wasted no time.

"Nowhere special, really." Junior said, taking a seat on a small wooden stool at the table. Grabbing Eugene's satchel from the table, he reached in and pulled out the crown, spinning it on his finger. "Just our little hideaway."

Eugene stared at the crown that the man so carelessly twirled on his finger. "I gave you what you wanted." Eugene said. "Why take me?"

Junior stopped and placed the crown down on the table before standing and approaching Eugene. "We figured there was more we could get out of this deal." He answered simply.

"More? Do you have any idea how much that thing is worth?" Eugene blurted out. Junior gave him a funny look at his outburst. Clearing his throat, Eugene started again. "If you want me to steal something else, it's kinda hard to do like this." He pulled at the ropes for emphasis. "I'm good, but not _that_ good."

"Chomping at the bit to steal again, eh, Rider? I knew you hadn't changed." A second voice drew the attention of both Eugene and Junior to the front of the room. Into the light stepped Ron, removing the helmet of his stolen uniform. "You're still criminal scum like us."

Eugene responded with an indignant 'hmph'.

"You really stirred up the hornet's nest, Rider. You're slipping." Ron unfurled a wanted poster from his pocket and showed it to Eugene. "These are everywhere."

Eugene stared at the poster and frowned. "I think whoever draws those is jealous." He said casually. "No one is going to find me with that abomination."

"Everyone knows it was you. Even if we wanted you to go after something else, you'd never get to it." Ron said. "Everyone is on high alert."

"_Please!_ I'm Flynn Rider." Eugene grinned. "You give me too little credit."

"That's an interesting statement." Junior spoke up. "I might only have one eye but I still have both ears."

A confused Eugene hoped for some clarification. "Care to elaborate?"

"You call yourself Flynn Rider. I hear they call you Eugene." Junior said. "Which are you? Or are you trying to be both?" Junior reached into Eugene's satchel and pulled out his _Flynnigan Rider_ book and began to absently thumb through the pages. "It makes sense now." He continued. "This is like a how-to guide to be _you_."

Eugene scoffed.

Junior closed the book and set it down roughly on the table. "Poor bastard. Never knew you had such identity issues."

"I know _exactly_ who I am."

"Do you?"

Eugene was ready to fire back but was interrupted when Ron gave his brother a hard shove, pushing him to the side. "It doesn't matter!" Ron snarled. "I don't care who he thinks he is or his problems! All that matters is who _they_ think he is." Ron pointed in the direction of the door. "She'll come for him. And then we'll have our prize."

She.

That one word set off alarms in Eugene's head like nothing before. "She who?" The smirk that spread across the brothers' faces send chills down Eugene's spine.

"Oh, I think you know who." Ron said. "The magic flower girl."

Eugene froze.

"How much do you think someone would pay for that kind of power on demand?" Ron asked, looking in Junior's direction.

"More than this that's for damn sure." Junior said, grabbing the crown from the table and waving it around in the air.

Eugene cursed himself for thinking they wouldn't betray him. After all, he'd betrayed them before. Everything he had done was to keep Rapunzel from getting involved, yet that was their plan the entire time. However, Eugene could see a giant hole in their plans.

"While I admire your steadfast business sense, I'm afraid you don't stand to get much out of this." Eugene said nonchalantly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Eugene. "Explain."

And explain he did. He told them of her magic hair and how, when it was cut by him, she lost her powers. "She's just an ordinary girl now."

"Not the way I hear it."

Now it was Ron's turn to explain. "There's a lot of hearsay and tales about her return. Most of it's ridiculous." He said. "Yet, there are some interesting details that are consistent. Something about magic tears."

Eugene's emotions betrayed him and his expression told the Stabbington's everything they needed to hear. "It's true isn't it?" Ron was smiling again, that creepy smile that put Eugene on edge every time.

"She won't come alone." Eugene was quick in his attempt to dissuade them. "She'll bring guards. You'll be outnumbered."

The brothers shared a chuckle. "That's part of the fun, isn't it?" Ron said. "Just like you said - Steadfast business sense. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Eugene silently prayed that Rapunzel didn't come looking for him, as unlikely as it sounds, and that the brothers' gamble would fail. And in the event that she did come, he hoped she wouldn't be alone. It would be the first time in his life that he would be happy to see the Captain, or any other guard for that matter.

* * *

><p>Even on a sunny day the prison wing was a foreboding place and this morning was no different. Since her return, Rapunzel never had any reason to visit, and it was just as bleak as Eugene had described it. High walls and small windows prevent anyone on the inside from seeing out and only allowed faint sunlight into the cells. Pascal tried to hide behind her hair as she approached the building.<p>

The two guards standing post at the door were slightly taken aback at the presence of the Princess but quickly straightened up and stood at attention at the sight of her.

"Is the Captain in?" She asked to neither one in particular.

"Yes, your Majesty. You'll find him right inside." The guard that answered turned and opened the door to let her him, bowing slightly as she passed.

Crossing the threshold, Rapunzel was greeted with the muggy interior of the prison. Even though it was still on the palace grounds it was clearly not built to be a welcoming place. Though she could not see them, it was clear that there were cells somewhere in the building. With a stench that was not unlike the Snuggly Duckling, though with a distinct lack of alcohol, it was hard to miss.

Sitting a desk that was much newer than the room it was in was the Captain, toiling away at a large pile of paperwork. Rapunzel approached the desk and cleared her throat softly in an attempt to get his attention.

The Captain looked up from his desk only briefly to greet her before returning his eyes to his work. "Morning, your Majesty." He said. "Forgive me for not standing but as you can see I have a lot of work to do." Rapunzel couldn't help but notice the stack of wanted posters on the desk: Flynn Rider, dead or alive.

Rapunzel dismissed his concern with a slight wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

The Captain brought his eyes up from his desk once again and eyed the Princess curiously. "Is there something I can do for you, your Majesty?" He asked her. "Surely you didn't come here just to take in the sights and sounds of the jail."

"Actually there is." Rapunzel began. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"And what would that be, your Majesty?" He almost felt he didn't need to ask. Rapunzel's answer was not a great revelation.

"Eugene."

"The case of Flynn Rider is currently underway." He said as professionally as possible. "His arrest is pending. There is little more I can tell you."

"I don't need an update, Captain." Came Rapunzel's swift rebuttal. "I need to talk."

It was not his place to ignore Royalty when they wished to speak. He stopped writing entirely, placed his elbows on his desk, interlocking his fingers, and gave the Princess his full attention. "As you wish, Princess. I'm listening."

"What if I told you that I know he didn't do it?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am well aware of your opinion about-" Rapunzel interrupted his protest.

"With good reason."

The Captain raised an eyebrow at her. "Princess, I rely on facts and evidence. Rider is the only one who was in the castle last night that is not accounted for. Your reasoning is substantial, I hope."

"It is." She assured him. "I know that Eugene would never willingly do something to separate himself from me like this. What if something beyond his control forced him into action?"

The Captain was quick to question her story. "And what is it that he can't control? His own greed?"

"People." Was Rapunzel simple answer. "I believe he was pressured into it by someone." She explained. "I think it's about me. What else would he risk his life for like this?"

The Captain considered her words carefully before speaking, idly stroking his mustache. "Blackmail? That is a serious accusation, your Majesty." He said. "And not one to make lightly."

Rapunzel nodded.

"There are far reaching implications." The Captain continued. "That someone could threaten your safety in any way that is believable would mean they have access to the palace and to you."

The Captain shook his head. The implication that a traitor was right under his nose was unsettling.

"If such a crime was committed, why didn't he step forward and report it?"

Rapunzel shrugged lightly, a small sigh escaping her. "I don't know."

"And you have no proof of this blackmail?"

"No." Rapunzel quietly answered. "Can't you just take my word for it?"

"I would loved to be able to take your word for it." He said. "But right now, my efforts are concentrated on capturing a dangerous fugitive." Rapunzel frowned at the way Eugene was labeled. "I cannot spare any resources to follow what, if I may be so bold, sounds like speculation to protect him."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "Are you calling me a liar, Captain?"

It was the Captain's turn to be flustered. "Of course not, Princess." He answered quickly. "I just need something to work with. If you had, say, correspondence between Rider and the blackmailer," The Captain hesitated before using the word. "It would give me all I need to pursue this."

Rapunzel sighed again. The guards had searched his room earlier in the morning and found nothing. If something like that existed, it was gone. In fact, if it weren't for the mussed bedsheets and the clothes in the wardrobe, you'd almost think no one was using the room. It was an odd feeling, walking past Eugene's door that morning, knowing that he was gone. It was a feeling she never wanted to get used to.

"Until then, there's little I can do for you, Princess. I'm sorry." The Captain said, returning to his work.

Rapunzel turned with a huff and headed for the door. She got so far as to place her hand on the handle when something occurred to her. Turning back from the door she approached the Captain's desk once again.

"Your men turn in reports, right?" She asked him.

"Of course."

"Do you have the reports from two days ago?" Rapunzel was on to something. "From the men you had stationed in the square by the fountain? I believe something happened after I left, it's got to be in there somewhere."

The Captain nodded and began to shuffle through the piles of paper on his desk, muttering lightly to himself. Pulling out several sheets of paper, he began to read over them, speaking aloud occasionally.

"Many reported seeing you and Rider in town that day, shopping at various stands and stores." The Captain said. "This one reports seeing the two of you by the fountain, talking briefly before you left without him." The Captain's eyes moved to a separate report and back again several times. "That's interesting."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

He shook the paper in his left hand slightly. "This one ends when you separated." He said. "And this one," he shook the paper in his other hand. "Picks up right as you are returning to the palace. Rider was spotted arriving a short time later."

Rapunzel frowned at him. "Why is there a gap?"

The Captain eyed the papers carefully. "There usually is. It's not an uncommon thing." He said. "My men change shifts at dusk and dawn. During the shift there is usually a couple of minutes that are lost in reports where one stops and the other begins."

He looked at the papers and back to the Princess. "Curious that the thing you're looking for happened during our little blind spot." The Captain looked lost in thought, stroking his mustache yet again. "That's a _very_ interesting coincidence."

"I'd say that's more than a little coincidental, wouldn't you?" Rapunzel was hoping she'd found her proof.

"I admit that it's suspicious but it's hardly compelling proof of anything." He said. "Rider arrived at the castle shortly after you did, unharmed. He was not kidnapped or attacked or anything." The Captain looked at the paper once again. "As far as I can prove, he simply decided to stay behind for a moment."

The Captain didn't want to admit how unsettled he'd become at the development. Few knew of the blind spot in reports and even fewer criminals who knew would risk trying to abuse it with nearly twice as many guards out on the street. If the Princess was on to something and her suggestion that someone on the inside had turned on them, it would not appear out of the ordinary to see Eugene talking to one of the castle staff. Or worse, one of his own men. This didn't sit well with him at all.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help, Princess, but I have my orders." The Captain said. "If you wish to follow your lead, I would suggest going back into town and speaking with people. See if anyone saw anything."

"You said it yourself that this is a lead. Aren't you going to investigate?" Rapunzel was beginning to lose her patience again. "That's your job, right?"

The Captain let out a sigh and rose from his desk, crossing around to the front, and approached the Princess.

"Understand, Princess, that when one of my men or myself finds Rider, we are duty bound to arrest him, and if he has the crown in his possession I don't think the reason is going to matter." He said to her. "His fate will be out of our hands. And if you are correct, _if_, we will lose the one man who can tell us who the traitor is."

Rapunzel had never felt such a strong look from the Captain before.

"If we're going to get to the bottom of this, you need to find him before I do."

"I'm just one person. You have men all over the city." Rapunzel said. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I think I have an idea." The Captain said, stroking his chin, "I think I know someone who can help. If there's anyone who could find Rider in this city before me, it's him."

The Captain walked past Rapunzel and opened the door, turning back to the Princess. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Here we are, as promised! I said a new chapter would be up in a few days and here it is. And I wasn't kidding when I said there was a _lot_ of talking. Now that I look at it, nearly every line has someone speaking. Nearly. Thanks for all the feedback so far guys, keep it coming! I love it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time, folks.


	9. Following a Lead

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>This was going nothing at all like Eugene had hoped. Everything he had done was to keep her safe, to keep her from getting involved with these guys and whatever they had in store. And he'd failed. Spectacularly. It was their plan this whole time.<p>

Eugene was kicking himself mentally. Everything was playing out in the Stabbingtons' favor: Flynn was painted the criminal with everyone on the hunt, Rapunzel was sure to come looking for him alone so she wouldn't have to turn him over to the guards. On top of which, he had told her nothing about what was going on. Their ambush would be perfect and there was nothing he could do to warn her.

He tugged lightly at his bonds again. The way they had tied him made it hard to get enough leverage to attempt to loosen them. It didn't stop him from trying though. If he could get loose and escape, he could go to her, explain everything, and tell the guards the location of this hideout. If they would believe him.

He let out a frustrated sigh. All of this frowning and brooding couldn't be good for his face. The constant sound of Junior's knife hitting the table was starting to grate on his nerves. Every few seconds there was a dull thud as he tossed it, point first, at the table before pulling it out and repeating.

"Hey." Eugene spoke to him in an effort to get the noise to stop. "Where's your better half?"

"Guarding the door. No one is getting in or out without him knowing." Junior answered simply.

"Why go through all this trouble, eh? Why take me?"

For once, Eugene's plan worked. Junior thrust his knife into the table one last time before turning his attention to his captive.

"I mean, you guys have a lot of chutzpah to do this." Eugene elaborated. "Why go through me and not just take her when you saw a chance?"

Eugene could see Junior mulling the answer over in his head for a moment before he stood and pulled the knife from the table.

"We had a plan a while back, my brother and I." Junior said. "To take the girl with the magic powers, something worth a thousand of those." Junior pointed to the crown on the table with his knife. "And that wasn't even the best part."

Eugene frowned. "What's the best part?"

"Revenge on Flynn Rider."

Eugene scoffed. "What _ever_ did I do to deserve that?" He asked with feigned indignance.

Juniors reaction was everything he expected. The stare he gave him was not unlike the ones he received when he first made off with the crown that day in the woods, leaving them behind to be arrested. Eugene could feel his pulse rising as Junior took threatening steps towards him, completely obscuring Eugene's vision of everything but the large man.

"Keep it up, Rider." Junior said, moving his knife dangerously close to Eugene's neck. He could feel the faintest touch of cold steel. "Keep it up and you won't live long enough to see your princess again."

"Now, now. There's no reason for that." Eugene said, wiggling his hands in the best '_shoo_' gesture he could muster while restrained.

Junior backed down and returned to the stool, taking his seat once again. He quickly returned to his previous routine of attempted table murder. "Just you wait." He said. "When she gets here, you'll wish that I killed you before."

"_Please._"Eugene said, brushing off his threat. "I've died once before and it wasn't very fun. I don't think I'll be wishing for it again anytime soon."

A chuckle escaped Junior. A deep, rumbling sound that carried beyond the faint candlelight. Though he couldn't see it, Eugene figured that wherever they were keeping him, it was a fairly expansive place.

"The power comes from her tears right?" Junior asked, a smug grin on his face. "I'm sure we can think of _some_ way to make a little girl cry."

Eugene swallowed hard. He didn't even want to imagine the things that they would do to her in this place to get what they want. He so wished he could warn her, tell her to stay away and not come for him, to escape a fate even worse than the one Gothel and brought on her. He could feel his stomach turning at the thoughts of what they would do to her.

"I swear, if you harm a hair on her head-" Eugene spoke through gritted teeth.

"Sounds like you've already taken care of that, I think." Ouch. Low blow. "You should be more concerned about yourself. You'll be dead long before we're done with her." Junior said.

Eugene stared hard into Junior's good eye. It was a simple gesture that delivered a simple message: _Don't you dare hurt her or you'll regret it._

* * *

><p>Maximus was pleased at first about the Princess coming to him for help but that quickly changed when he realized that she was hunting for Eugene and was not intending to turn him over to the guards. As much as he fancied himself a pillar of truth and justice, and as much as he hated it, he was not above a little bribery. A little sweet talking, an apple, and a scratch on that one spot behind his ear, and he would do just about anything for her. How could he say no?<p>

"Maximus, I promise, it's not what it sounds like. I know he didn't do it." Rapunzel tried to reassure him. Maximus only snorted in response.

"He'll get over it." The Guard Captain said. "If you're wrong, we get _him_ and if you're right, we find the real criminal here." Rapunzel nodded her head.

"You'd better get going, Princess." The Captain said as he turned to leave them. "The longer you wait, the higher chance they have of getting away."

Right. And this was probably the only head start she was going to get on him.

"Of course. Thank you, Captain." She said. "Let's go, Maximus."

Rapunzel and Maximus wasted no time moving into town and their approach was anything but subtle. All eyes were on them as they traced her footsteps that day. She talked to the same merchants and traders she spoke to on their little day off. Most admitted that they kept sharp eyes on Eugene during their shopping spree, knowing his past. It made her both happy and disappointed when merchant after merchant saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"You see?" Rapunzel said quietly to Maximus as they walked the busy streets, the crowds parting for the Princess and the palace horse. "He's changed, I told you. He's not that kind of person anymore. This doesn't make sense."

The sun was rapidly moving through the sky, shifting from morning, to midday, and to afternoon. They were no closer to finding anything out than when they started, other than that Eugene had been on his best behavior. While not proof of him being pressured into theft, it only served to cement Rapunzel's belief that he wouldn't do it of his own accord.

Rapunzel lead Maximus to outside of the art supply store where they would find their last person to question. She told Maximus to wait while she went inside. The door creaked as she pushed it open, the sound of a small bell ringing was followed by a faint "I'll be right with you!" from somewhere in the back.

It wasn't long before a slightly disheveled and exasperated looking Leonardo emerged from the back room, his smock covered in black finger and hand prints.

"Good afternoon and welcome to my-" Leonardo stopped mid greeting when he realized who was standing in his store. "Princess! Welcome!"

"Hello, Leonardo." Rapunzel said as she approached the counter.

"I must truly be blessed to have the Princess visit my humble shop twice in one week." He bowed his head.

Rapunzel's cheeks turned a light pink color. "Stop it. You don't need to be so formal."

Leonardo nodded. "So, what brings you back, Princess? Have you brought me your sketchbook? I would still love to see it."

"No, not today." Rapunzel said, shaking her head. What Rapunzel didn't know was that he was particularly manic that day. She barely had time to open her mouth again before Leonardo launched into a whirlwind of questions. Had he forgotten to get her something the other day? Was there something he was out of that she wanted him to order? And a whole host of other questions, his brain working overtime.

She raised a hand to silence him. "It's nothing like that. I just need to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Very well. Ask away. I'd be happy to answer what I can."

"When Eugene and I were here the other day, did you notice him behaving strangely? Nervous or jittery?" Rapunzel was careful and deliberate in her questioning, not wanting to sound like she was pinning anything on Eugene.

Leonardo rubbed his chin, leaving black fingerprints. "Strange? Not really." He answered. "He and I spoke briefly but he seemed calm. From what I remember, he was just watching you shop." Rapunzel sighed softly. Just like the others.

"He paid for your things and then you left." Leonardo finished. "Has something happened?"

"If only you knew." Rapunzel said. "Let's just say that he might have done something that I can't understand and now he's vanished. I'm just trying to get some answers."

Leonardo looked a little surprised. "He's gone?" Rapunzel figured that he must not get out much. The irony of the thought made her laugh inside. "Well, I hope I helped you out, Princess."

She smiled at him. "You did. Thank you."

"Well, it sounds like you have your hands full, Princess. I won't keep you." Leonardo said.

Rapunzel nodded her head. "You're right. I should get going." She said. "But before I go, you've got a little spot." Rapunzel said, pointing to her chin. Leonardo wiped his hand across, making the spot that much worse before looking at his blackened hand. "Gah! Charcoal." Leonardo said, wiping his hands on his smock.

"Goodbye, Princess." He said as he finished wiping his hands. "I hope you find him."

Rapunzel turned and left with a barely audible "Me too."

Stepping outside, she found Maximus patiently waiting for her with Pascal resting on his saddle, anxiously awaiting news. She shook her head slightly at the pair. "Nothing." She said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

The afternoon was fading into evening with orange light casting strong shadows from anything and everything. Rapunzel had made he way to the center of town, sitting on the edge of the fountain that she and Eugene visited just the other day. Maximus and Pascal shared a glance, they hated seeing their Princess like this.

Rapunzel tilted her head back, gazing into the sky, the faintest sparkle of stars beginning to appear behind the sunlight. None of this was making any sense. All the testimonies from today point to Eugene making a real turn around, but the evidence from the palace was suggesting otherwise. The crown missing, the only one of the palace guests missing. She couldn't wrap her brain around it. With a sigh, she hung her head in her hands. She was no closer to finding anything out than when she left. What more could she go on?

She was broken from her reverie when Maximus nudged her head with his. The Princess looked up to find the white horse standing there with a black cloth in his mouth. Maximus gently dropped the cloth into her lap, an excited look on his face

Rapunzel picked it up, the soft, delicate fabric felt good between her fingers. She stood from her seat and gave it a shake, unfurling it. It was wrinkled and a little dusty but clearly a cloak of some kind.

"It's pretty, but why bring it to me?" Rapunzel asked, looking towards Maximus. The horse touched his nose to the cloak ever so faintly and inhaling before plastering his nose to the ground and walking away. Rapunzel frowned. It couldn't be.

"Maximus!" She called out. Maximus stopped in his tracks and brought his attention to Rapunzel. "Is... is this Eugene's?" She asked. She couldn't believe it.

Maximus responded with a nod and an affirmative snort before returning to following the trail.

Maximus had never led her astray before, why would he now?

Rapunzel was closing in on the truth at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Ha! Turns out I _can_ get things done when I set my mind to it. I wanted to try and get an update out before the end of the year and here we are. A couple of rather unpleasant real life issues came up that sort of led into the holiday season and it's been keeping me pretty busy and with not as much drive to write as I would like. Some good news however is that I have already started working on the next chapter and that should take less time to update again.

As always, I love seeing the review/favorite/story/author alert emails, so keep doing what you guys do best!

And as a special note, I hope everyone had a very merry/happy [insert holiday here] and I hope you all have a great new year!

See you in 2012.


End file.
